El regreso de los elegidos, el renacer del mal
by delighted-moonlight
Summary: En el digimundo reinan el caos y la maldad. Bagramon junto con AxeKnightmon y otros aliados se apoderan del digimundo y tras la caída de la tríada celestial, los elegidos se ven obligados a regresar a él y defenderlo. Cada vez aparecerán más obstáculos en su camino... ¿Conseguirán salvar el mundo que tanto aman? ¿Aceptarán sus sentimientos consiguiendo que triunfe el amor?
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Buenos días/tardes/noches:**

 **He aquí una nueva historia. Aclararé algunas cosas por si hay alguien que se pierde. Los acontecimientos tienen que ver con los elegidos de adventure y adventure 02, para situaros Joe tiene 18, Tai, Matt y asi 17; Kari, Tk, Davis y Yolei 15 y Cody 12**

 **Además hay 3 Oc´s:** **Shana, que es invención mía**

 **Momoko Tuzune, que es de Alicewichmon**

 **Kenta Matsubara, que es de Jimbo**

 **Por otra parte en esta historia habrá: matt x shana**

 **kenta x tai**

 **momoko x davis**

 **tk x kari**

 **ken x yolei**

i **zzy x mimi**

 **Por último darle las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y me animaron a hacer esta historia (Jimbo, Alicewichmon, Aron503, Izumi Uchiha, Uranometria runo, Sakura086 y dragnespectral)**

 **Esto es el prólogo, los demás capítulos intentaré hacerlos más largos y con acción claro porque esto es como una introducción**

 **Por supuesto digimon no me pertenece, solo Shana.**

 **Saludos, Delighted-Moonlight.**

* * *

Narra Shana:

Me encontraba de nuevo en Japón, mi país natal, aunque los motivos de mi regreso me gustaría que fueran otros. Estaba esperando mi turno en una pastelería que estaba al lado de un parque. Me parecía todo tan extraño… Hace un día estaba en una batalla y, ahora, esperando para comprar un bollo.

Cuando lo compré me dispuse a regresar al parque, al que llegaría cruzando la calle. Allí había unos puestos en los que se vendían desde dulces hasta joyas. En uno de ellos había un gran espejo, en el que me vi reflejada, sin embargo, casi no me reconocía. Tengo el pelo de color castaño claro, aunque ahora que le da el sol parece anaranjado y, sinceramente, lo prefería cuando lo tenía negro. Me gustaba mucho ese color, es más, llevo puesto un jersey y unas medias del mismo junto con una falda verde con dibujitos de un color más oscuro.

Decidí sentarme en un banco mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora de la reunión con los elegidos, para la cual quedaba más de media hora. Deseaba que no llegara el momento, después de todo ¿qué iba a decirles? No debería estar aquí. Tendría que estar luchando en el digimundo para defender a los pobres digimon que no pueden defenderse solos y vengar a mis amigos caídos. A Seraphimon… Pero, en vez de eso, estoy haciendo de mensajera. ¿Por qué no podía venir Genai a hablar con ellos? Al fin y al cabo él los conoce desde hace 6 años, sin embargo yo no los conozco de nada. ¿Y si ya se olvidaron del digimundo y no quieren ayudar? Que no es que piense que necesitemos la ayuda de unos críos, pero no nos vendría mal. Bueno, a quién quiero engañar, sí que necesitamos ayuda. Con el regreso de Bagramon, Arkadimon y AxeKnightmon, aunque si ni siquiera los tres ángeles pudieron con ellos ¿cómo podrán unos adolescentes?

Me quedé sentada, pensando, otro rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que me había acabado el bollo. Empecé a sacudirme las migas de mi jersey cuando toqué mi emblema, el emblema de la fe, el último obsequio de Seraphimon

 _-Utilízalo bien, ya que teniendo fe lograrás todo lo que te propongas- me dijo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de datos_

Sin darme cuenta rebeldes lágrimas descendieron a lo largo de mi mejilla, las cuales limpié al darme cuenta de su presencia. Debía convencer a los niños elegidos de que nos ayudaran, de que me ayudaran, ya que se lo debía a mi mentor. Así que me levanté animada, guardando mi emblema verde jade dentro del jersey, dispuesta a reunirme con los niños elegidos.

Narra Izzy:

 _Una hora antes…_

Era un día normal y corriente en la escuela, hasta que en un descanso revisé mi ordenador y vi que tenía un mensaje… ¡De Genai!

Salí corriendo de la clase en la que estaba para ir a buscar a los demás. Empecé en la cafetería, que era lo que se encontraba más cerca, y allí encontré a Yolei, Tk, Ken, Kari, Cody.

-¡Chicos!- grité- Rápido buscar a los demás e ir a la biblioteca, ¡es muy urgente!- les dije para luego salir corriendo otra vez.

En un pasillo me encontré a Sora y Mimi:

-¡Sora, Mimi!- en cuanto me escucharon se acercaron, mientras tanto me paré a recuperar el aliento.

-Izzy, ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó Sora.

-Rápido, tenem… tenemos que ir a la biblioteca- dije entrecortadamente debido a que aún no me había recuperado de la carrera- es muy urgente, así que por favor no hagáis preguntas y solo seguidme.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca ya estaban los demás. Entonces coloqué mi ordenador en una mesa y lo encendí para buscar el mensaje.

-Izzy, amigo, ¿no nos habrás reunido para enseñarnos algo de tu ordenador, no?- preguntó Tai.

-Eso, eso, que estábamos en medio de un partido que estábamos ganando- secundó Davis.

-Chicos, no creo que nos haya reunido para eso, ya que se recorrió medio colegio para encontrarnos. Además, dijo que era urgente- dijo Sora.

-Ya pero a vec…

-¡Callaos!- grité lo más bajo que pude porque estábamos en una biblioteca- He recibido un mensaje de Genai.

-¿Y qué dice?- preguntó Kari.

-No lo sé, en cuánto lo recibí os fui a buscar.

-Bueno, pues léelo haber que dice- dijo Tk

 _-Queridos niños elegidos, me temo que el digimundo está pasando por malos momentos. Hemos intentado solucionarlos, pero no hemos sido capaces, por lo que os ruego que nos ayudéis. No puedo explicaros mucho ya que no tengo tiempo, pero a las seis os agradecería que os reunierais con una persona de confianza, que es un niño elegido también. Por favor, os necesitamos…_

Hubo un par de minutos en el que nadie habló. Hasta que Cody rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir, ¿no?

-Pues claro que vamos a ir, el digimundo nos necesita- dijo Davis animado.

-Sí, ya era hora de entrar en acción- dijo Tai.

-¿Cómo podéis decir eso tan tranquilos?- Preguntó Mimi elevando un poco la voz- ¿Y si nuestros amigos están en serios problemas?

-No te preocupes por eso Mimi- dijo Matt tranquilo- seguro que están bien con Genai.

-Seguro que sí- dijo Yolei mientras le tocaba el hombro a Mimi para reconfortarla.

-Pues no hay más que hablar, le mandaré un mensaje a Joe con la hora y el lugar, y en cuanto salgamos nos dirigiremos allí- dije.

-Sí- contestaron todos.

Narra Shana:

Ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro desde hacía un rato, y fue cuando faltaban unos cinco minutos para la reunión cuando llegaron los niños elegidos. Habíamos quedado en una zona del parque alejado, donde no nos molestarían. A medida que avanzaban los reconocí a todos, aunque no vi al mayor, Joe. Esbocé una sonrisa debido a que cada uno me miraba de una manera, algunos sorprendidos, otros con desconfianza y uno con indiferencia. Ese llamó mi atención, y si no me equivoco se llamaba Matt.

-Hola- dije una vez que estaban a la suficiente distancia como para escucharme- soy la enviada de Genai para informaros sobre la situación del digimundo, aunque supongo que ya lo sabíais porque si no, no estaríais aquí.

\- En realidad Genai dijo que eras un niñO elegido y, bueno, no lo eres- dijo el que creo que se llamaba Davis.

-Muy hábil, Sherlock- dije riendo- no, no soy un niño, pero sí soy una niña elegida- dije enseñando mi emblema.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa en el digimundo exactamente?- preguntó Izzy.

-Haber- dije mientras me apoyaba en un árbol- durante bastante tiempo el digimundo ha estado en paz bajo el orden de tres digimon ángeles, Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon; pero hace un tiempo el mal ha estado creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte sin que lo supiéramos. Primero empezaron con ataques a pequeñas aldeas, luego a ciudades, hasta que hace unos días atacaron el castillo de los ángeles. Asimismo, nos enteramos de que una bestia sagrada fue derrotada. Así que básicamente el digimundo está en caos y poco a poco está siendo consumido por estos digimon malvados- cuando acabé el relato no dijeron nada, así que supuse que estaban asimilándolo todo.

-Y nuestros digimon, ¿cómo están?- preguntó Mimi.

-¿Quiénes son esos digimon?- preguntó Cody.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- creo que dijo Davis. Y escuché que preguntaron más pero no entendía lo que decían ya que hablaban a la vez, así que silbé para que se callaran.

-Escuchadme, me imagino que estáis preocupados, yo también lo estoy, pero alterándoos no conseguiréis nada, así que calmaros. Contestando las preguntas que escuché: Vuestros compañeros están a salvo, en cuanto empezó a haber conflictos Genai los aisló de modo que no corrieran ningún peligro. Los digimon que están causando problemas son Bagramon, AxeKnightmon y Arkadimon, y me temo que esto ha sido solo el principio- dije preocupada agachando la cabeza- Por eso Genai me mandó a buscaros, y creedme cuando os digo que no hubiera venido si no creyera que os necesitemos.

Ahora era el momento en el que me dirían que no era su problema o algo así, pero no:

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que iremos al digimundo a luchar, ¿no?- dijo Tai. Y, para mi sorpresa, todos asintieron.

-SIENTO LA TARDANZAA…- Se escuchó, y a continuación apareció una figura que supuse que era Joe. En cuanto llegó los elegidos le explicaron lo sucedido y también estuvo de acuerdo en participar.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- volvió a preguntar Davis, y todos me miraron a mí.

-Cuando queráis, lo único que necesitáis es un ordenador y una clave, que te daré a ti Izzy, así que coged lo que necesitéis y venid en cuanto podáis.

Me dispuse a marchar cuando me preguntaron:

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- para mi sorpresa era Matt, mira tú por donde el rubito decidió hablar.

-Shana, me llamo Shana- contesté para luego marcharme.


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo de la travesía

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que hayan empezado muy bien la semana.**

 **Primero voy a contestar a unas cosillas:**

 **Antes de nada, me alegro de que os haya gustado el prólogo, me alegra mucho.**

 **Segunda cosa: eclipseSolaris tu intuición es buena ya que Kenta sí es un chico jajaj y Shana es un personaje que inventé, y esto me sirve para contestar a Terie (aunque ya te contestaron Jimbo y Seryu): No tiene mucho que ver con la otra historia, ya que lo único que saco de ella es la relación de Shana con Seraphimon (que con que sepáis que era muy buena ya llega), un poco su personalidad y que en el prólogo puse que antes tenía el pelo negro, pero nada más. No tenéis que leer el otro.**

 **Y por último contesto a uranometria runo, no especifiqué como llegó (ya lo leerás) pero como lo hicieron los niños elegidos**

 **El resto de personas que pusisteis comentario sobre que os gustó el prólogo y así, lo siento pero voy a generalizar porque sois muchos: Muchas gracias por leer el fic y apoyarme, intentaré actualizar siempre que pueda, pero en serio, gracias.**

 **Por último, pero no menos importante, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre una cosita: He pensado que el nombre de "Shana" podía ser un apodo dado por alguien, porque la verdad ni siquiera recuerdo de dónde saqué el nombre, así que ya que os iba a pedir un apellido para nuestra encantadora chiquilla, también os pido que me digáis algún nombre si tal (aunque ya sé que el otro fic le puse otro nombre pero ahora no me gusta). Aunque le ponga nombre la seguiré llamando Shana, lo quiero para una especie de conversación que se me ocurrió que tendrán los elegidos y ella en la que lógicamente le preguntarán (y creo que lo hará Mimi jajaj) si ese es su nombre de verdad, de ahí que necesite un apellido obligatoriamente y a mí no se me ocurre ninguno, y como dais tan buenas ideas se me ocurrió preguntarle a mis "chic s" :))**

 **Esto es todo, os dejo ya con la lectura (ya sé que a veces me enrollo, lo estoy haciendo al escribir esto asi que...)**

* * *

Narra Shana:

Después de mi reunión con los elegidos había vuelto al digimundo. Cuando llegué aún era de día, así que decidí ir a ayudar en la evacuación de un pueblo cercano de donde me encontraba.

Una vez allí encontré a Genai, quien me hizo una seña para que me acercara a hablar con él.

-¡Hola, Shana! Has regresado pronto- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba una caja con provisiones.

-Sí, en cuanto acabé de explicarles lo que está pasando decidieron que sí querían ayudar, así que no tuve que hablar con ellos mucho más- le dije observando mi alrededor- ¿Sabes dónde está Dracomon?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Lo vi hace un rato al lado del río, la verdad es que ha sido de gran ayuda, aunque hay algunos avisos de digimon a los que les faltan algunas posesiones metálicas…

-Genai, Dracomon hace mucho tiempo que ya no se come metales ni gemas, así que puede que simplemente las hayan perdido- le dije convencida, aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

-Muy bien, al fin y al cabo tú lo conoces más que yo. Estaré en el puesto de las provisiones por si me necesitas.

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos.

Me dirigí al río para buscar a Dracomon. A medida que avanzaba veía todo tipo de digimon recogiendo lo que podían para desplazarse a un lugar seguro. Este campamento lo había creado Ophanimon en cuanto empezaran a haber ataques de forma más periódica. Ella se encargaba de las labores más altruistas, mientras que Seraphimon se encargaba de organizar las expediciones y los ataques, y Cherubimon en ocasiones lo ayudaba o se encargaba de la defensa. En ocasiones les ayudaba, aunque prefería estar en la batalla, en vez de estar organizándola.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegué al río, donde me encontré al pequeño dragón jugando con un par de digimon en nivel bebé. Me senté a la sombra de un árbol junto con Jijimon, un digimon muy curioso y sabio con el que hablo en muchas ocasiones.

-Hola, Jijimon- le dije con voz suave.

-Hola, Shana, me alegro de verte. Hace un rato vine al río con esos pequeños y, como estaban un poco tristes, Dracomon decidió jugar con ellos. ¿Sabes? Es un gran digimon, así que nunca dejes que lo que te digan los demás cambie lo que piensas de él- me dijo mirando como jugaban. Es muy sabio, pero a veces se le va la pinza.

-Sí, es un gran compañero, cuando no se pone en plan competitivo. En ese caso es un verdadero incordio- dije riendo- Aunque cada vez me cuesta más controlarlo en ese estado, sobre todo cuando evoluciona.

-Está en la naturaleza del cazador cazar y en la de la presa huir, por mucho que quieras no dejará de buscar contrincantes, y hasta que no encuentre uno digno no dejará de buscar- empezó a reírse- Sin embargo, en la situación que nos encontramos dudo que tarde en hallarlo.

-Gracias- en realidad me dejó aún más confundida, pero bueno. Me levanté y me acerqué a la orilla del río- Pequeños, lamento estropearos la diversión pero tengo que llevarme a Dracomon.

-Ohh- dijeron los pequeños- porfa un ratito más- pidieron haciendo un puchero.

-No os preocupéis, después vendrá a jugar- les contesté con una sonrisa. Esperé a saliera del agua- Y tú, señorito, se supone que tenías que estar ayudando, no jugando.

Simplemente me sonrió. Hay veces que no lo entiendo ni yo.

-Adiós Jijimon- le dije al anciano en cuanto pasé por su lado.

-Adiós pequeña, ten cuidado en tu nueva travesía, pues encontrarás peligros y situaciones inimaginables. Además, una gran tarea debes llegar a cabo, pues de guía deberás hacer para aquel que se extravió del camino- me dijo para después llegar de nuevo la vista al río. En esto me di cuenta de que mi compañero me estaba mirando así que me limité a mirarle con cara de "no preguntes".

Emprendimos de nuevo el camino hacia el campamento. Miraba sin ver, debido a que mi mente seguía pensando en lo que me acababa de decir Jijimon. Podría tratarse de… no, imposible. Él decidió por donde quería ir, pero también es cierto que lo hizo por algo que cree pero en realidad no es cierto. ¿Se referirá a que debo abrirle los ojos para que rectifique? ¿O simplemente se referiría a guiar a alguien de forma literal? Mejor no le doy más vueltas, que seguramente no consiga descifrarlo.

 _Mientras tanto_

Narrador omnisciente:

Los niños elegidos se encontraban en casa de Izzy. Este último estaba tecleando, muy rápido, en su portátil.

-Bueno, ya está. He introducido las coordenadas y la clave que nos proporcionó Shana, así que en cuanto queráis nos vamos- informó el genio informático a sus amigos.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vayámonos- dijo el elegido del valor decidido, a lo que muchos asintieron, pero…

-¿Estáis seguros de que podemos fiarnos de esa niña? Al fin y al cabo no la conocemos de nada, a lo mejor es una trampa- dijo Matt.

-Matt no seas así, el propio Genai la envió para que nos proporcionara esa información- dijo Sora.

-ESO- gritó Davis- Además ya era hora de entrar en acción- dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Yo pienso que Matt tiene razón, no la conocemos- dijo Cody, en un tono muy bajo.

-Alguien más que es sensato aquí- dijo Matt.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer, eh? Aunque no la conozcamos Genai contactó con nosotros porque nos necesitan. Como si resulta ser una impostora o… o un tío disfrazado, me da igual. Prefiero arriesgarme a luego tener que cargar con la culpa de no haber hecho nada- dijo Tai- Así que haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy.

-Y yo también- secundó Davis mientras el resto de los elegidos se limitaban a observar la escena.

-Está bien, yo también voy- dijo el rubio, derrotado.

-Bien dicho, hermano- le dijo sonriendo Tk.

-Pues no esperemos más- dijo Izzy- ¿Listos? Allá vamos- pulsó la tecla Intro y una luz los envolvió cegándolos por unos momentos…

Narra Shana

Estaba acompañando a los digimon que se habían quedado atrás en medio de la evacuación, provoca porque nos están atacando, otra vez. Dracomon está conmigo, ayudándome con los evacuados, pero sé que le gustaría más estar peleando. Por ahora solo son digimon menores, así que les dejaré a los Centarumon, Qilinmon y Airdramon que se encarguen de ellos.

Tampoco sé dónde está Genai, pero estoy cansada de hacer trabajos mínimos.

-Unimon, te encargo estos digimon- le dije a uno que estaba cerca de mí, y en cuanto asistió conforme llamé a mi compañero para ir a pelear.

Estábamos corriendo buscando a algún digimon que necesitara ayuda o alguno que pudiera suponer un problema para los guardianes, hasta que encontramos uno: Cerberumon.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el perro en cuanto nos vio- ¿te has extraviado pequeña? Porque no creo que hayas venido a enfrentarme con ese dragoncito- acabó riéndose.

-Pues sí, y "mi dragoncito" va a hacerte pedazos- dije entre dientes.

-Eso ya lo veremos- en cuanto acabó de decir eso comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección, y he de admitir que imponía verle acercándose tan rápido.

-Dracomon- le miré y él asintió decidido, así que saqué mi digivice, que comenzó a brillar.

-Dracomon digievoluciona a… Coredramon- entonces, en lugar del dragoncito verde con simpáticos cuernos rojos se encontraba un dragón azul de considerable tamaño, con afiladas garras y un cuerno rojo en la nariz. Emprendió el vuelo, a gran velocidad, e interceptó a Cerberumon, el cual no pudo evitarlo. Agarró al sabueso y lo elevó un par de metros para luego soltarlo, pero esto no hizo que se detuviera y volvió a atacar a Coredramon, esta vez intentando morderlo. Entonces el dragón usó su _Strike Bomber_ , cuyo movimiento consistió en golpear al oponente con la cola con una gran fuerza. Cerberumon intentó levantarse pero Coredramon no le dio la oportunidad de volver atacar ya que le lanzó una _Llamarada Azul,_ que no dejó rastro del sabueso.

-Te dije que te iba a vencer, y ni siquiera se despeinó, ¿verdad, Coredramon?- y como respuesta él rugió, lo que me hizo reír.

 _Mientras tanto, en el mismo campamento pero en otro lugar…_

Narrador omnisciente:

-Auch, eso ha dolido- se quejó Davis. Los niños elegidos acaban de llegar al digimundo, pero no tuvieron un buen aterrizaje.

-Sí, fue una gran caída- secundó Ken- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Parece… un campamento- dijo Matt mientras se incorporaba, al igual que Cody, Yolei, Tk y Kari.

-¿Izzy?- le llamó Mimi.

-¿Si?- contestó dudoso el pelirrojo.

-Podrías, por favor, salir de ENCIMA DE MÍ, ME ESTÁS APLASTANDO.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó, avergonzado y sonrojado. El resto simplemente rieron al presenciar la escena.

-Mirad- dijo Tk- Allí hay humo- y después de esa observación se escucharon varios gritos.

-Vamos- dijo Tai, serio y decidido.

En cuanto se acercaron observaron varias tiendas destruidas y digimon huyendo. Entonces, se les acercó un Centarumon.

-Vosotros, humanos, sois los elegidos, ¿no?- y sin darles tiempo a contestar les dijo que lo siguieran- Genai nos avisó de vuestra llegada, aunque acabáis de llegar en plena batalla.

Los guió hasta la zona oeste del campamento, donde divisaron a un robot controlado por alguien, que resultó ser Genai, peleaba contra unos digimon. En cuanto tuvo controlada la situación se dirigió a los humanos.

-¡Niños! Cuánto tiempo, me alegro de veros- les dijo sonriendo.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, pero…- dijo Tai, pero se paró mirando a su alrededor.

-Oh claro, seguidme a un lugar más tranquilo en el que podremos hablar, estoy seguro de que se apañarán sin mi- dijo mirando a Centarumon, que le asintió para luego marcharse al galope.

Genai los guió a una pequeña casa hecha de piedra, con varias ventanas y el tejado rojo.

-Entrad- dijo, abriéndoles la puerta. En el momento en el que entraron la vivienda se llenó de gritos por parte de los digimon que se alegraban de ver a sus compañeros, emoción que fue compartida por los humanos en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía:

-Mimi, me alegro tanto de verte- dijo Palmon con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era abrazada por su compañera.

-¡Ken!- gritó el pequeño Wormon, llorando también, mientras el pelinegro le miraba con ternura.

Así cada digimon se reencontraba con su compañero y cada humano con su fiel amigo. Genai miraba la escena, enternecido, ya que le alegraba el reencuentro. Además, aunque no se lo hubieran dicho sabía que los pequeños digimon se morían de ganas de pelear, desde que empezaron los conflictos; asimismo también pensaba que haber estado aislados todo este tiempo ha tenido que ser duro para ellos.

-Bueno, Genai, ahora ya podemos pelear- dijo Agumon decidido.

-Es cierto, ya podemos machacar a todos los que nos han atacado- dijo Veemon apretando los puños.

-Quizás deberíamos tomarlo con calma- dijo Gabumon, con su simpática voz. En este momento cada digimon se giró a ver qué opinaba cada uno de sus camaradas, pero estos simplemente les sonreían al darse cuenta de lo parecidos que eran digimon y humanos, ya que Agumon era más de entrar en acción, al igual que Veemon, tal y como hacen Tai y Davis, pero Gabumon era como Matt y en numerosas ocasiones debía frenarlos.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo que provenía del exterior, acompañado de gritos de digimon.

-A lo mejor tienes suerte Agumon y ya entras en acción ahora- dijo Genai poniéndose serio y a continuación salió por la puerta.

-¡Pero Genai!- le llamó Sora, saliendo de la casa seguida por lo demás- No tenemos los emblemas.

-Los tienen las Bestias Sagradas. Hace unos días atacaron a Azulongmon, por lo que las otras tres le cedieron los emblemas para aumentar su poder. Debéis ir al Este a por ellos.

-Mira tú, que acabo de encontrar- dijo una voz- Másssh humanossh- entonces, salió una serpiente gigante de detrás de una casa. Pero no era solo una, sino que había varias que en realidad formaban una sola.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Joe asustado.

-Una, una, una serpiente gi… gigante- le contestó Mimi asustada también.

-Me llamo Orochimon y he venido a evitar que la resssissstencia ssshe recupere- dijo para acabar riéndose.

-¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer que vienes a molestar a estos pobres digimon?- Dijo Cody, armado de valor.

-Puesssss no- dijo el digimon acercando una de sus cabezas rápidamente al niño, asustándolo.

-Ya basta Orochimon- dijo Genai enfadado- márchate y no saldrá nadie herido.

-JA JA JA, por favor. TÚ y tu panda de HUMANOSSSS no me dan miedo. Ademásss, mi sseñor Bagramon confía en mí para essssta misssión, ya que no puedo recorrer grandes dissstanciasss sssino essstaría en el Esssste recogiendo el digihuevo…- y así siguió divagando el digimon.

-Soy yo, o este digimon ¿no es muy listo?- Dijo Davis riendo- acaba de contarnos su plan- acabó riendo más alto, lo que provocó que Orochimon centrara todas sus cabezas en él.

-Creo que te comeré a ti primero- dijo la serpiente.

-¡Ni te acerques!- dijo Veemon- Davis- se giró para mirar a su compañero, quien asintió sacando su digivice- Veemon digievoluciona a… ExVeemon.

-Nosotros también- dijo Yolei.

-Hawkmon digievoluciona a… Aquilamon.

-Armadillomon digievoluciona a… Ankylomon.

-Wormon digievoluciona a… Stigmon.

-Agumon digievoluciona a… Greymon.

Y así fue digievolucionando cada uno de los digimon. Eran tantos que rodearon a Orochimon, lo que provocó que se sintiera incomodado.

-Mega llama- atacó Greymon, pero la serpiente lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Meteoros fugaces- lo intentó Birdramon, pero también falló.

-¡No le deis la oportunidad de esquivar!- les gritó Matt.

-Golpe de Fe- atacó Angemon.

-Arpón volcán- Ikkakumon.

-Tormenta de espinas- Togemon.

-Fuego de zorro- Garurumon.

Entonces, consiguieron darle, pero no le causaron mucho daño. Al darse cuenta de que si atacaban a la vez el oponente no podría esquivarlo por muchas cabezas que tenga, atacaron todos a la vez, provocándole esta vez más daños.

-Essssto no acaba aquí- dijo Orochimon para luego huir.

-Era fuerte- dijo Mimi.

-O nosotros muy débiles- le contestó Matt.

-Puede ser, necesitamos los emblemas- dijo Tai.

-Debéis hablar con Azulongmon, y de paso protegerlo- les dijo Genai- Tenéis que daros prisa, no pueden conseguir el digihuevo- habló preocupado- pero no puedo abandonar el campamento, debo reorganizar la resistencia y solucionar los desperfectos- dijo el hombre hablando más para sí mismo que con los elegidos.

-Podemos ir solos, ya lo hemos hecho antes- dijo Tk.

-No, debéis ir rápido, con alguien de confianza y que conozca el terren… Ha, ya sé. Iréis con Shana.

-Bien, así también vendrá Dracomon- dijo Veemon.

-¿Dracomon?- le preguntó Davis.

-Es el compañero de Shana, además os contará lo de los digihuevos y todo lo que necesitéis- dijo convencido de su idea.

-¿Es totalmente confiable?- preguntó Tai, mirando de reojo a Matt, que se dio cuenta de la mirada del castaño.

-Totalmente, si no lo pensara ni siquiera lo pensaría.

-Bien, pues vamos- dijo Davis emprendiendo una marcha.

-Davis, ni siquiera sabes dónde está el Este- le dijo Ken.

-Cierto, pues habrá que esperar a _la misteriosa niña del parque-_ Dijo el joven compañero de Veemon haciendo gestos con las manos y poniendo voz misteriosa, lo que provocó que todos sus compañeros se rieran falsamente (además con la gotita esta que les aparece en la cabeza).

 _Por otra parte…_

Narra Shana:

Este ataque había provoca que lo poco que tenían algunos digimon se redujera a cenizas. Dracomon estaba a mi lado, y a pesar de haber ganado la batalla estaba muy apagado.

Estuvimos caminando un rato más hasta que divisamos a los digimon de los elegidos, que se llevaban bastante bien con Dracomon, quien en cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban ahí me miró como un niño pidiendo permiso a su madre para ir a jugar con sus colegas al parque, a lo que yo asentí. Inmediatamente mi compañero se fue corriendo a su encuentro. Al acercarme más me sorprendió ver a Genai hablando con unos ¿humanos? Espera… ¡Son los elegidos!

-Hola, Shana- me dijo Genai.

-Ho…- me aclaré la garganta- Hola.

-Bueno, me imagino que ya conoces a los elegidos.

-Sí- contesté simplemente, aunque no es que hubiera hablado con ellos.

-Bien, eso facilitará vuestra travesía- dijo sonriendo.

-Si… ¡¿Qué?!- pregunté, alarmada.

-Nos encontramos con Orochimon y nos dijo que van a volver a atacar a Azulongmon, por lo que deben recuperar sus emblemas- me contestó.

-Sigo sin saber por qué eso tiene que ver conmigo.

-Tú les llevaras al templo, sabiendo el camino en menos de dos días llegareis- dijo intentando hacerme comprender.

-Tienes que ser su guía- me dijo Dracomon con una voz misteriosa. O sea, que a lo que se refería Jijimon ¿era a esto? ¿En serio? Y yo intentando buscar un significado profundo.

-Pero, yo… tengo que hacer cosas. ¿Y si vuelven a atacar?- pregunté intentando convencerle.

-Nos apañaremos bien- dijo tranquilo. Me está estresando tanta parsimonia. Primero me manda de mensajera y ahora de guía. Porque están los elegidos delante, sino estaría gritándole.

-Además, tengo que buscar…- me quedé callada sin acabar la oración, ya que aunque le dijera eso no me libraría de mi nuevo trabajo…

-Buscar…- me dijo para que siguiera la frase.

-Nada, da igual, olvídalo. Iré a por unas cosas y ya vuelvo, nos vemos en la salida del campamento para marchar- dije mirando a los elegidos. Iba a girarme cuando Genai añadió:

-No malgastes tu tiempo en buscar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado. No puedo obligarte, pero sí puedo advertirte de que a lo mejor, si lo encuentras, no hallarás lo que creías que ibas a encontrar.

-No lo sabes, al igual que yo, aunque creo que estás equivocado. Y si no es así, me resignaré a aceptar la realidad y responsabilizarme de las consecuencias- le contesté para luego marcharme.

En realidad no tenía que coger mucha cosa, simplemente cogí una mochila en la que metí una botella de agua y algo de ropa, porque supuse que Genai les daría provisiones para un par de días.

En cuanto cogí todo me dirigí a la salida, donde estaban esperándome cargando con mochilas al igual que yo.

-¿Listos?- asintieron- Pues vamos.


	3. Chapter 3: La primera derrota

Narrador omnisciente.

En la zona más oscura del digimundo, se encontraban muchos de los peores digimon imaginables reunidos en un castillo, para ser exactos en una sala con una gran mesa. Esta habitación estaba tan oscura que no se podían apreciar muchas de las caras de los presentes.

De repente se escucho un estruendo provocado por el choque de un puño contra la mesa por parte del que ocupaba la silla del anfitrión.

-Maldición, hasta ahora ninguno de mis capitanes había sido vencido- dijo Bagramon- y todo por culpa de esa maldita cría. Maldigo el día en que pisó el digimundo- dijo furioso.

-Mi señor- dijo AxeKnightmon- Cerberumon no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarla, pero si me deja a mí…

-¿Y crees que TÚ serás capaz?- preguntó alguien con sorna e ironía. El autor de esas palabras se fue acercando a la mesa para tomar lugar a la derecha de Bagramon, haciendo frente a AxeKnightmon que estaba a la izquierda, resultando ser un humano.

-Vete tú si te crees tan fuerte, hay… pero olvidaba que no quieres hacer frente a tu amiguita- dijo riendo- Ni siquiera le dijiste que te ibas- dijo intentando poner voz de niño pequeño.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿o acaso olvidas quién de los dos a conquistado más áreas?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- Imagino que lo habías olvidado porque claro, debe ser humillante que te supere un crío, ¿no?

-Mocoso insolente- dijo AxeKnightmon levantándose bruscamente, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado, y a continuación encarando al muchacho que ni se inmutó. El digimon cansado de su actitud se preparó para darle un manotazo, pero fue frenado porque apareció LadyDevimon, encarando a este último.

-Siéntate o te siento yo, tú decides- le dijo la digimon amenazadoramente. Entonces el caballero se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y colocar la silla en su sitio, mientras el humano y Bagramon reían.

-Bueno bueno, después de este espectáculo- dijo haciendo una pausa- belzeemon, orochimon y Darkdramon irán a por el digihuevo de Metalseadramon y a combatir a Azulongmon, no quiero fallos esta vez.

-Sí, señor- dijeron al unísono los nombrados anteriormente para posteriormente abandonar la sala.

-Pero señor…- empezó AxeKnightmon.

-SIN PEROS- dijo gritándole- ya os podéis retirar- acabó para después abandonar el cuarto, seguido de los otros digimon.

Una vez fuera de la habitación…

-Kenta- le dijo LadyDevimon- deberías tener más cuidado con los que dices, no esperes que intercedan por ti.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Te tengo a ti, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo de lado, para continuar caminando, despreocupado, lo que provocó que la digimon soltara un bufido…

 _Por otra parte…_

Narra Shana:

Llevábamos menos de una hora caminando. Me encontraba al frente del grupo, ya que suponía que si estaba cerca de los elegidos se incomodarían y no hablarían entre ellos, debido a que me imagino que hay algunos que no confían en mí, que me parece lógico porque yo tampoco es que me fíe mucho de ellos…

-Dracomon- llame al digimon que caminaba a mi lado- no tienes por qué ir a mí lado todo el camino- le dije sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé… Bueno, sí que tengo, imagínate que nos atacan o algo- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos- Si estoy cerca podré defenderte más fácilmente.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario- le dije riendo. Miré mi emblema, preocupada. ¿Y si no conseguía que brillara? Antes Dracomon no me necesitaba para digievolucionar, pero ahora…

-Disculpa- dijo una voz dulce a mi lado. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Mimi, creo. Debí poner cara rara porque se rió de una forma muy discreta.

-Discúlpame tú, iba distraída- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, yo también me paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mi mundo- dijo riendo- Me preguntaba, bueno, nos preguntábamos ni cuando hagamos una parada nos podías explicar lo del digihuevo que quieren robar y todo eso… Porque pararemos en algún momento, ¿no?- dijo preocupada.

-Claro, más adelante hay un río en el que podíamos hacer una parada. Después haríamos otra donde ya acamparíamos para cenar y dormir y luego mañana antes del mediodía deberíamos de llegar.

-Vale, gracias- me dijo sonriendo, otra vez. Pensé que se volvería para ir con sus amigos, pero siguió caminando a mi lado. Supuse que estaría buscando un tema para hablar así que decidí hablarle yo:

-Te llamas Mimi, ¿no?- le pregunté mirándola.

-Sí, soy la compañera de Palmon. Y tú Shana- simplemente asentí- Pero, ¿es tu nombre de verdad?- me preguntó curiosa. Me extrañó que lo preguntara, la verdad es que me cogió desprevenida.

-No, es un apodo, pero lo prefiero a mi nombre- le contesté mirando al frente.

-Entiendo, ya me dirás- dijo riendo- Y qué significa tu emblema, el mío la pureza- dijo mirándolo.

-El mío la fe, se supone. Aunque en estos momentos no tengo mucha, por lo que tengo miedo a no poder hacer evolucionar a Dracomon, ya que esto es nuevo para mí porque me lo dieron hace poco y él antes no me necesitaba pero ahora depende de mí, cosa que me aterroriza- dije muy rápido, tanto que tuve que parar un momento a coger aire- Y no sé porqué te dije eso- dije dubitativa.

-No te preocupes, suelo empatizar mucho con la gente- dijo sonriendo- yo tardé bastante en hacer brillar mi emblema, pero no pienses mucho en eso que ya verás cómo lo consigues antes de lo que esperas. ¿Y de dónde eres?

-Soy de Japón, pero después de unos asuntos familiares me mandaron a estudiar a Francia.

-Qué guay, yo estuve en Estados Unidos y en otros sitios a parte de Japón y me encantaron. Me gusta mucho viajar- y así seguimos hablando un rato, hasta llegar al río.

Una vez allí, los elegidos se sentaron y sacaron algo de las provisiones, mientras yo observaba el terreno. Encontré que el puente estaba destruido, y ya estábamos dando un rodeo por lo que dar otro ahora nos haría perder mucho más tiempo.

Decidí sentarme mientras esperaba a que recuperaran fuerzas:

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- me preguntó Mimi.

-Hay un pequeño problema que hará que tengamos que tomar un camino un poco más largo.

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó el rubito, es decir, Matt con un tono seco y desconfiado.

-El puente está roto, con lo que no podemos cruzar el río- dije mirando a mi izquierda, ya que el arroyo se encontraba a la suficiente distancia como para verlo- Salvo que quieras cruzar nadando- le dije con sorna, a lo que el simplemente me miró unos segundos para después apartar la mirada, lo que provocó que me riera interiormente.

-Bueno- dijo Tai- ahora podrías explicarnos algunas cosas.

-Cierto- dije- Primero debéis saber que vamos a ver a Azulongmon, la bestia sagrada que en este momento tiene vuestros emblemas- empecé diciendo, llamando la atención de todos que centraron toda su atención en mi, haciéndome sentir un poco incomodada- Este vive en el Este, que es hacia dónde vamos- me paré un momento para dirigir mi mirada a Dracomon, que estaba mordiendo una roca más grande que su cabeza, lo que provocó que muchos elegidos rieran y yo me llevara la mano a la cabeza avergonzada- Cuando vencisteis a los Dark Máster automáticamente sus datos se reiniciaron y dieron lugar a cuatro digihuevos, los cuales protegen las bestias sagradas. El objetivo de Bagramon y su pandilla es reunirlos, cosa que intentaron hace un tiempo pero Azulongmon pudo defenderse lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a raya. Vuestros emblemas estaban repartidos entre estos digimon, pero como la bestia del Este quedó muy dañada las otras le cedieron los emblemas para ayudarle a recuperar fuerzas. Por eso debemos llegar antes que los malos, porque si recuperáis los emblemas podréis defenderlo, ya que en cuanto os los dé perderá fuerzas- les dije explicando la situación.

-Y… - empezó Cody, quien dejó de hablar para dirigir su mirada a otro punto, lo que provocó que todos hiciéramos lo mismo. Lo que vimos fue algo que me sorprendió hasta a mí: Mi querido compañero estaba dándole cabezazos a un árbol. Un árbol.

-Simplemente ignorarlo, a veces hace cosas extrañas- dije restándole importancia- continúa, por favor.

-Sí claro, esto… Ah, nos habías dicho algo de unos ángeles- bien, justo la pregunta que no quería que hicieran- ¿Dónde están?

-Pues… Cayeron en la batalla- dije con un hilo de voz- Y si consiguen derrotar a las Bestias no habrá nadie ni nada que evite que se apoderen del digimundo- dije mirando mis manos.

-Sí lo habrá- dijo Davis- Nosotros lo evitaremos- dijo convencido. Y los más jóvenes lo secundaron, mientras los demás estaban pensativos. Genai me contó su historia, los niños elegidos que vencieron a los Dark Máster y a Apocalymon, por lo que me imagino que están preocupados.

-Y estos digimon malvados, ¿por qué son así?- me preguntó Yolei.

-¿Perdón? No te entendí- había dicho la verdad aunque sabía a qué se refería.

-Pues, si están siendo controlados por alguien mediante aros o así- me dijo convencida. No estaba segura de si sabía qué era eso, bueno en realidad sí porque lo había leído en un informe que no debía leer, así que me haré la tonta. Además, no quiero molestar a Ken.

-No, simplemente quieren hacerse con el control del Digimundo, aunque lo están destruyendo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo los enfrentamos?- preguntó el más pequeño, que si me desconcertó.

-Peleando normal- dijo Matt simplemente, creo que con eso ya les quitó todas las dudas. Menuda manera más mala de explicarse.

-¿Cómo la primera vez que vinimos al digimundo?- le preguntó Tk a su hermano, a lo que es asintió.

-Siguen sin gustarme las batallas- dijo Mimi mirando al suelo.

De repente escuchamos un estruendo que provenía de donde estaban los digimon, y vimos que habían tirado el árbol que antes Dracomon estaba golpeando.

-¡Hemos hecho un puente!- nos gritó Agumon- ¡Sigamos!- Entonces empezamos a recoger para reanudar la marcha.

Cuando llegamos al puente improvisado, los digimon ya habían cruzado y se dirigían al frente.

-¡Esperad!- Les llamó Tai, cruzando. Le siguió Davis y después los demás. Me quedé de última y me aseguré de que todo quedaba bien para cruzar. Iba a mitad de camino cuando tropecé, y la verdad es que creí que acabaría en el agua. Pero no fue así, porque alguien me ayudó, y me llevé una sorpresa cuando era el rubito, que iba delante de mí.

-Gracias- le dije mirándolo, aunque aparté la mirada rápido.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo para seguir caminando y cuando llegó al final del tronco saltó para bajar de él.

-¿Sabes?- dije apurando el paso para que pudiera escucharme- No te haría daño ser más amable con la gente que acabas de conocer- dije saltando del tronco. Cuando levanté la mirada me lo encontré mirándome.

-Lo mismo te digo- dijo con una media sonrisa. Y no sé que me molestó más, su actitud arrogante o pensar que se veía bien sonriendo de esa manera. No se me ocurrió nada que decirle así que seguí caminando hacia donde se encontraban los otros, sacudiéndome el pelo cuando pasé a su lado, y me dio tiempo a ver qué ensanchaba su sonrisa, lo que debía molestarme pero en vez de eso sonreí. El susto me debió haber afectado.

El resto del trayecto pasó sin percances, y para mi sorpresa llegamos antes de lo previsto.

En el Este había un gran manantial en que antes había otro campamento para los digimon afectados. Y digo antes porque ahora no había nada, solo quedaban restos de telas en llamas y cenizas. Un paisaje horrible de ver. Dracomon empezó a correr, buscando algo, supongo, ya que no hacía mucho que habíamos estado aquí, cuando aún había vida en este páramo. Entonces, algo lo golpeó e hizo que se chocara contra un árbol, carbonizado, bruscamente.

-Dracomon- dije para salir corriendo a junto suya, y una vez que llegué me arrodillé a su lado, aunque se incorporó rápidamente dándome a entender que estaba bien.

-Ya osssh había dicho que nosss volveríamosss a encontrar- reconocí esa voz al momento.

-¡Orochimon!- gritaron algunos niños elegidos, quienes automáticamente sacaron sus digivice para hacer digievolucionar a sus digimon. Así, aparecieron en el campo de batalla Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Gatomon, ExVeemon,

Aquilamon, Ankylomon y Stigmon. No muy lejos de dónde estábamos se oían ruidos que provenían de otra batalla, cosa que los elegidos debían ignorar.

-¡Shana!- me llamó Tai- ¡Vete a buscar a Azulongmon!- me dijo, a lo que yo asentí.

Empecé a correr seguida por Dracomon, pero una de las cabezas de Orochimon me cortó el paso.

-A dónde creessss que vasssh- me dijo la cabeza principal sacando su lengua bífida. Vi que Dracomon se ponía delante de mí, por lo que agarré mi digivice en el bolsillo de la falda.

-Dracomon digievoluciona a… Coredramon.

-Izzy- lo llamó Sora.

-Ya estoy en ello- dijo tecleando en su ordenador- _Coredramon_ _, nivel adulto,_ _  
_ _tipo Dragón, tipo vacuna. Digimon Tipo Dragón, al que le han crecido las alas con las que pueden volar a una gran velocidad-_ leyó _._

-Sigue adelante, yo te cubro- me dijo con su voz grave para después emprender el vuelo. Hice lo que me dijo y comencé a caminar buscando a la gran Bestia…

-Espera- dijo Mimi, seguida de Yolei y sus respectivos digimon- se apañarán sin nosotras, vamos- dijo para luego salir corriendo.

Anduvimos unos cinco metros y nos encontramos a Azulongmon peleando contra Darkdramon y a Indramon y Vajramon luchando contra Beelzemon. Además encontramos al pequeño Kumbhiramon en el suelo…

-Son muy fuertes- dijo la pequeña rata antes de desaparecer, lo que provocó que Yolei se llevara a la mano a la boca y Mimi apartara la vista.

De repente, Birdramon, empujado por Orochimon, destruyó la pequeña barrera que separaba las dos batallas, llamando la atención de Belzeemon, que acababa de derrotar a Indramon, quedando un Vajramon mal herido.

-Togemon, ayuda al digimon- le dijo Mimi con una mirada llena de lástima.

-No- le dije levantando la voz- Beelzemon es demasiado fuerte para enfrentarlo por ahora- dije preocupada mirando a la Bestia del Este, que de un coletazo mandó lejos a ambos digimon oscuros. Me miró, y en su mirada encontré un gran sentimiento de paz y a la vez de angustia. Entonces, de su cuerpo volaron varias luces que se dirigieron a los elegidos, una de ellas se materializó en las manos de Mimi. Era su emblema. Después de eso, el gran Azulongmon se desvaneció en el aire, en forma de pequeñas gotas de agua.

En el suelo quedó su digihuevo, y al verlo no dudé en correr para alcanzarlo, ignorando las llamadas de las elegidas y otros ruidos que oía de fondo. Tenía que ponerlo a salvo, ya que no había podido salvarlo. No conté con que Beelzemon llegaría antes que yo:

-¿Y tú eres la niña que preocupa tanto a mi señor?- me dijo con su voz metálica- seguro me recompensará si te elimino- dijo para empezar a acercarse a mí, a lo que yo reaccioné retrocediendo.

-Eh- vi que Beelzemon se giró- métete con alguien de tu tamaño- le dijo Coredramon para luego darle un coletazo, mandándolo lejos. Me miró y simplemente se volvió a girar para encarar al digimon de nuevo.

Los niños elegidos se fueron acercando a dónde nos encontrábamos.

-Greymon ultradigievoluciona a… MetalGreymon.

-Garurumon ultradigievoluciona a… WereGarurumon

-Birdramon ultradigievoluciona a… Garudamon

-Kabuterimon ultradigievoluciona a… MegaKabuterimon

-Angemon ultradigievoluciona a… MagnaAngemon

-Ikkakumon ultradigievoluciona a… Zudomon

-Togemon ultradigievoluciona a… Lilimon  
-Gatomon ultradigievoluciona a… Angewomon

Miré a los elegidos y vi que estaban seguros de sí mismos. Eso se debía a que seguramente Izzy no había buscado al señor demonio en su ordenador.

Empezaron a atacarlo a la vez, con ataques como alas de espada, giga explosión, electro shocker… Incluso Coredramon peleaba, pero no le hacían ni cosquillas a Beelzemon.

-Mi turno- dijo sonriendo- Cañones de doble impacto- disparó a Zudomon y Lilimon, haciendo que des digievolucionaran- Garras de oscuridad- atacó a otro par de digimon- Disparo rápido- acabó disparando a todos los que quedaban en pie. Al final no quedó ninguno en pié.

Nos hubiera rematado sino le hubiera llamado Darkdramon para avisarle de que ya tenía el digihuevo, entonces, desaparecieron.

Los niños elegidos estaban impactados, sobre todo los más jóvenes, excepto Tk que parecía pensativo.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Vajramon intentando incorporarse.

-Vajramon, no deberías hacer esfuerzos- le dije acercándome.

-No seas insensata- me dijo entre gemidos de dolor- irán a por Zhuqiamon, al memos eso fue lo que dijeron. Debo ir a advertirle.

-No te preocupes, nosotros iremos- le dije convencida. Me acerqué a los elegidos- Chicos, sé que las derrotas dejan mal sabor de boca, pero que hayamos perdido una batalla no significa que vayamos a perder la guerra- dije intentando animarlos- Debemos ir a avisar a Zhuqiamon.

-¿De qué servirá? No pudimos salvar a Azulongmon- dijo Matt entre dientes.

-Se sacrificó porque cree en vosotros y sabe que seréis capaces de devolver la paz, como hicisteis anteriormente. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces eh? ¿Quedarte aquí quejándote de lo duro que es? ¿Qué esperabais, un paseo lleno de flores? Ya os dije que el digimundo estaba en ruinas, y no sé vosotros, pero yo no voy a dejar que acabe consumido. Ni que el sacrificio de Azulongmon sea en vano-les dije.

-Tiene razón- dijo Tai, levantándose- No podemos dejar que eso pase, no otra vez. ¿Dónde está Zhuqiamon?

-En el Sur, hay un camino subterráneo que podremos usar para llegar antes.

-Bien- dijo Matt levantándose también, seguido de los demás- tu pones el rumbo- dijo mirándome.

-Pues descansar un poco, partiremos en cuanto estéis listos.

* * *

Holaa

Alice te prometo que en siguiente ya aparece momoko

Espero y os guste, porque le di muchas vueltas a este capítulo y aún no me convence del todo y no sé por qué.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir así que chaoo


	4. Chapter 4: Momoko

**Hola** **caracola, bueno, aquí tengo el capítulo pero he de deciros que no es como os dije que iba a ser. Me explico: Me enrollé demasiado otra vez así que corté el capítulo para que el próximo justo comience con la batalla, que quiero escribir bien y detalladamente, y considerando que estos días por la fiebre no estoy muy lúcida mejor para otro día.**

 **Ya os explicaré mejor en un rewiew que hay más motivos**

 **Espero y por lo menos con este capitulo se os haga mas corta la espera :)**

* * *

Narrador omnisciente:

En el castillo de Bagramon, se estaba realizando una reunión en la que se hablaban de los terrenos conquistados y cómo vencer a la resistencia, que poco a poco se iba debilitando. Entonces, entró Devimon:

-Mi señor Bagramon- dijo haciendo una reverencia, que provocó la risa de LadyDevimon debido a que pensaba que todos eran unos inútiles que no se daban cuenta de cuánto los estaban manipulando, pensamiento que era compartido con su compañero humano.

-Adelante Devimon, más vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo- dijo sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

-Los enviados a por el digihuevo de MetalSeadramon han regresado, y traen dos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Magnífico- dijo levantando la mirada- hazlos pasar.

Devimon se retiró para regresar a los pocos minutos acompañado de Darkdramon y Beelzemon.

-Informe de la misión general- dijo mirando a Darkdramon.

-Cuando llegamos comenzamos a pelear con los Devas que protegían a Azulongmon, pero cuando empezaron a tener problemas apareció él para defenderlos- comenzó el relato con su voz grave- Yo me ocupé de entretener a la Bestia mientras Beelzemon se ocupaba de los devas. Orochimon se encargaba de vigilar hasta que llegaron los humanos- dijo mirando de reojo a Kenta, quien se dio cuenta y le puso mala cara- Al principio Orochimon los tenía controlados, pero Azulongmon liberó una luz rara y cayó, apareciendo su digihuevo. Pero los digimon de los elegidos digievolucionaron, por lo menos algunos, aunque no los consideré una amenaza y fui a por el digihuevo del MetalSeadramon- acabó, entregándole los dos digihuevos.

-He de suponer que Orochimon ha caído- dijo mirándolos, a lo que ambos asintieron- ¡Pero tú estás como una rosa Beelzemon!

-No supusieron problema alguno- dijo riendo con su voz metálica- sus ataques no me hacían ni cosquillas- se escucharon risas en toda la habitación, menos por parte de Bagramon, Kenta y LadyDevimon. Beelzemon siguió comentando lo patéticos que le resultaban aquellos niños, conversación que Kenta dejó de seguir ya que le parecían más patéticos ellos.

-¡Silencio!- mandó callar Bagramon- todos fuera menos Beelzemon, Kenta y AxeKnightmon- Ordenó.

En cuanto los dejaron a solas, comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-Así podremos conversar con más calma- dijo satisfecho con su decisión- Bueno, cuéntanos sobre la batalla, ¿qué pasó después de que Azulongmon liberara aquella luz?- preguntó intrigado.

-Evolucionaron al nivel ultra.

-¿Todos?- preguntó AxeKnightmon, metiéndose en la conversación.

-No, hubo unos tres o cuatro que no- dijo haciendo memoria.

-¿El digimon de la chica?- volvió a preguntar AxeKnightmon.

-No- dijo Beelzemon.

-Puedes retirarte- le dijo Bagramon. En cuanto salió se dirigió a Kenta, que estaba mirando a Damemon jugar con un tornillo. Este antes estaba al lado del humano, pero cuando la sala se vació decidió sentarse- Esas luces, que eran- dijo en tono imperativo.

-Emblemas, como el mío- dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Entiendo… ¿Y tu amiga no tiene uno?- siguió preguntando, a lo que Kenta resopló porque no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

-Sí- contestó simplemente.

-Entonces, por qué no evolucionó su digimon.

-No lo sé.

-¡Mentira!- acusó AxeKnightmon- seguro lo sabe pero no quiere decírnoslo- dijo golpeando la mesa, haciendo que se la cayera el tornillo a Damemon.

-¡DameDame!- dijo mirando al que le había tirado el tornillo, provocando que este gruñera, para luego ir a cogerlo.

-No creo que el chico mienta- dijo Bagramon.

-Déjeme ir esta vez y acabaré con ellos- le dijo AxeKnightmon.

-DameDame- dijo Damemon por lo bajo aunque el aludido lo escuchó.

-Dile a tu chatarra metálica que se calle o lo callaré yo- dijo amenazadoramente, aunque no intimidó a ninguno de la sala.

-Podría decírselo, pero pensándolo bien y considerando que opino lo mismo que él… No- dijo sonriendo.

-Si te crees TAN listo y TAN fuerte, ¿por qué no vas tú?- dijo AxeKnightmon.

-Si Bagramon me deja…- dijo el humano mirando al que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa.

-Por qué no te iba a dejar Kenta- dijo sonriendo- Ve y llévate contigo a Lotosmon y Queenchessmon por ejemplo. Ah, y al inútil de Devimon también- Kenta asintió y salió de la habitación con Damemon y LadyDevimon.

-¿Por qué le dejas ir a él y no a mi?- le preguntó AxeKnightmon a Bagramon.

-Quiero ver cómo reacciona ante esa situación, volver a ver a Shana y estar con más humanos. Además, sería interesante ver la reacción de los otros también, al fin y al cabo la chica intentará convencerle de volver pero ¿qué opinarán los demás elegidos? Todos los movimientos que hago son como en una partida de ajedrez, siempre pensando en posibles jugadas del adversario para evitar que me derroten- dijo mirando al digimon- Dime, AxeKnightmon, ¿por qué crees que no ataco a todas las Bestias Sagradas a la vez?

-La verdad no lo sé Bagramon, ¿por qué?

-Así, le doy tiempo a los niños de que lleguen a la que voy a atacar. Si los enfrento a los diferentes digimon de mi ejército veré quienes son lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar al final, y lo más importante quién me es leal y quién no. A parte de que cuanto más fuertes se hagan más fuerte me haré yo al absorber sus datos- dijo con una risa malvada.

 _Mientras tanto:_

Narra Shana:

Estábamos corriendo por los túneles subterráneos que conectaban con el Sur. Estábamos cansados, pero ninguno se había quejado debido a que estaban demasiado impactados aún por la derrota. Estábamos cerca ya, solo faltaría medio quilómetro, incluso menos. Pero, delante nuestra apareció un Raremon.

-¡Cuidado!- grité, a la par que evitaba el ácido que nos lanzaba.

-Agumon- le dijo Tai.

-Lo siento Tai, pero estoy muy cansado- dijo el digimon apenado.

-¿Dracomon?- pregunté, pero él negó con la cabeza, lo que provocó que chasqueara la lengua.

-Podemos rodearlo- dijo Izzy.

-Nosotros lo distraeremos- dijo Tentomon, apoyando la idea de su compañero, a lo que los demás digimon asintieron.

Entonces, comenzaron a atacar al Raremon como podían, dándonos la oportunidad de rodearlo. Pero, sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta de nuestras intenciones y volvió su atención a nosotros atacándonos otra vez con su ácido, y considerando que el suelo tenía agujeros era difícil esquivarlos. Busqué con la mirada a Dracomon, pero no lo encontré. Iba tan distraída que no vi el gran agujero que había delante de mí. Intenté frenar, cosa que conseguí parando justo en el límite, al igual que Yolei, pero una sacudida por parte del gran digimon provocó que el suelo bajo nuestros pies se derrumbara. Conseguí reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar a Yolei y empujarla para salir del agujero.

-Gracias- dijo exhausta.

-De nada- dije de igual forma. Pero alguien nos agarró de los hombros incitándonos a correr, era Ken. Miré de reojo a la peli morada y vi que estaba sonrojada, así que con un gran esfuerzo aceleré el paso alejándome de ellos.

Estábamos llegando a la salida, se veía la claridad y todo, pero el Raremon provocó que esta se derrumbara provocando que algunas piedras se desprendieran del techo.

-¡Cuidado!- dije empujando a Matt salvándole de morir aplastado- Ahora estamos en paz- le dije sonriendo mientras él seguía en el suelo.

Básicamente estábamos atrapados, hasta que…

-Flecha de hielo- se escuchó y , al momento, vimos impactar una flecha en Raremon, que fue lanzada por un digimon algo extraño ya que tenía muchas _cintas_ en la cabeza de color lila y llevaba guantes, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de qué digimon era. Entonces, apareció una chica un poco más joven que yo, de la edad de Davis y estos, rubia. Fue lo único que pude apreciar de ella en ese momento.

-Por aquí, rápido- dijo ella agitando la mano y luego desapareciendo por un pasillo.

Me dispuse a seguirla, pero alguien me agarró del brazo, el rubito…

-¿Te dice que la sigas y tú le haces caso? Y si…

-Es una trampa, ¿no?- le acabé la frase- Por dios Matt ya hemos pasado por esta situación, además no tenemos otra opción y, al fin y al cabo, no te fue tan mal confiando en mí- le dije empezando a darme la vuelta.

-Qué te hace pensar que me fío de ti.

-Si no confiaras en mí, no te hubieras metido conmigo en un túnel subterráneo siendo guiado por mí, pero sigue pensando igual porque en realidad es mi cómplice y en cuanto salgamos os tenderemos una emboscada- le dije con ironía para luego seguir a la chica.

No fui la única que lo pensó, ya que había varios elegidos allí ya y después de unos minutos ya estábamos todos.

En cuanto salimos al exterior vimos que era de noche y allí estaba, delante nuestra, el refugio del Sur, donde hacía bastante calor lógicamente.

-Por fin, llegamos- dijo Davis suspirando. Se escuchó una risita, que provenía de la chica que nos había ayudado, de la que no pude ver más detalles porque no veía nada básicamente.

-Supongo que sois los elegidos y que queréis ver a Zhuqiamon, pero antes deberíais arreglaros porque estáis horribles- dijo marcando el "horribles"- y además oléis al Raremon… Así que os diré dónde podéis asearos- dijo enérgicamente. La verdad es que me recordó mucho a Mimi.

La seguimos al interior y allí nos separamos en chicos y chicas para ir a unas habitaciones y posteriormente a bañarnos.

No sé si tardamos mucho o poco, pero se estaba tan bien… Pero cuando se me empezaron a arrugar los dedos decidí salirme e ir a cambiarme, ya que aparte de tener la ropa sucia, estaba toda rota, por lo que solo pude guardar los zapatos y la falda. Me puse un pantalón corto vaquero con una camiseta verde clara con los bordes granates y unas converse del mismo color. Supuse que no tendría frío así que me até la chaqueta a la cintura. Fui a salir de la habitación justo cuando entró alguien, golpeándome con la puerta en toda la cara.

-Auch- dije.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo Mimi.

-Da igual, no pasa nada- le dije.

-Sí que pasa, tienes la mejilla roja, a lo mejor te sale un moratón y todo- dijo exagerando- vamos a buscar a Joe que seguro tiene una crema o algo- dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

-Mimi no hace falta, no es nada.

-Aunque no fuera nada, tendríamos que ir igual porque tenemos que ir todos a ver a Zhuqiamon y el resto de las chicas casi acabaron, así que deja de decir chorradas y vamos- dijo para seguir la marcha.

Me fijé en que llevaba una camiseta con el cuello tipo barco, con un pantalón corto y unas botas. Además, llevaba el pelo atado. Seguimos caminando hasta que Mimi se paró delante de una puerta, iba a llamar pero me paró:

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me dijo susurrando.

-Llamar a la puerta- le dije susurrando también.

-Shh escucha, haber que dicen- dijo riendo bajito.

Nos acercamos todo lo que pudimos a la puerta y conseguimos escuchar un poco…

-Puuuf… qué bien que hayamos llegado, estaba cansado de tanto andar- creo que dijo Davis.

-Si no llega a ser por Momoko dudo mucho que hubiéramos llegado- miré a Mimi extrañada y ella me miró igual, aunque supongo que es la chica de antes, la rubia.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?- preguntó Tk-¿Podremos fiarnos de ella?

-Tk no seas como tu hermano, que no se fía de nadie- dijo Tai riendo. Entonces, escuchamos un golpe, por lo que supuse que Matt le había lanzado algo.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido muy amable y simpática- dijo Cody, sin dudarlo

-Sí, además si no fuera de los "buenos" no nos habría ayudado- dijo Joe.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido una cotorra- dijo Matt.

-Bueno, es cierto que habla mucho- dijo Ken.

-Y pregunta mucho también- dijo Tk.

-A mí me parece guapa- dijo Davis, a lo que Mimi y yo nos miramos, yo sorprendida y ella con las manos en la boca- Venga, no me miréis así, seguro que por lo menos lo pensasteis, quizá vosotros no porque sois más mayores pero ¿tú no lo pensaste Tk?

-Sí, bueno, es atractiva- admitió Tk- pero no sé, la acabamos de conocer.

-Ya, ya. Por eso yo digo que es guapa, no como vosotros que decís lo de simpática, a lo mejor está fingiendo.

-Pues que buena actriz- dijo Ken.

-Izzy, levanta los ojos del ordenador y opina- Y tú Tai, todos.

-Tai dudo mucho que opine de nada, después de lo de Suzuka- dijo Matt.

-Pero no saques el tema- le dijo Izzy.

-Da igual, Izzy, no te preocupes- le contestó Tai. Pobre, seguro una mala relación.

-¿Y tú Matt?- le dijo Davis con tono burlón- ¿No has tenido ninguna aventurilla?

-¿Yo? Que va- dijo Matt.

-Tk, tú que eres su hermano, infórmanos- dijo Davis.

-Desde hace un mes creo que nada, y si se puede contar como una relación porque duraron bien poco- dijo Tk.

-¿Y eso?- Dijo Davis. No me lo imaginaba tan cotilla la verdad.

-No era mi tipo- dijo Matt, simplemente- era muy infantil y parecía que no sabía lo que quería. Además no tenía carácter y para mí una chica con la que no puedes discutir alguna vez, no merece la pena intentar nada.

-Pues lo intentaste igual, hermano- le dijo Tk riendo.

-Es que aún no lo sabía, listillo- le contestó el rubito.

-No creéis que deberíamos ir a buscar a las chicas- dijo Joe. Miré a Mimi asustada pero ella me hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Cody. Oímos pasos por lo que Mimi y yo nos levantamos lo más sigilosamente que pudimos y nos fuimos corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando giramos más de tres veces en diferentes pasillos decidimos parar.

-Qué fuerte Shana- dijo Mimi emocionada, pero no entendía lo que decía- ¿No lo notaste?- negué con la cabeza- Matt estaba hablando claramente de ti.

-¿Qué?- la miré extrañada- no tiene porqué.

-Que sí, ya tenéis discutido, eres guapa y no eres infantil, eres tú- en cierta manera parecía lógico… pero no.

-Mimi, debe conocer a un montón de chicas así.

-Entonces, no sé por qué no tiene novia- dijo mirándome- Además, no te quita el ojo de encima- dijo de forma pícara, a lo que yo me sonrojé- Ah, te acabas de sonrojar- dijo riendo.

-Así no se me notará el golpe- dije.

-Uy el golpe, no le pedimos la crema- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Estuvimos caminando otro rato, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos perdido. Después de deambular otros 10 minutos por más pasillos, apareció un Gazimon para indicarnos que nos reclamaban en la reunión, a lo que nosotras le dijimos que estábamos perdidas. Nos guió hasta la sala y entramos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que nos perdimos- dije al entrar. Y ahí estaba la gran Bestia del Sur Zhuqiamon junto con sus devas Pajiramon, Sandiramon y Mihiramon.

-Shana, cuanto tiempo, me alegro de verte- me dijo la gran ave- estos humanos me han dicho que estoy en peligro ¿es eso cierto?- dijo escéptico, a Zhuqiamon nunca le cayeron muy bien los humanos, y me imagino que ser advertido por ellos de que corre peligro no debe sentarle muy bien.

-Me temo que sí, Zhuqiamon- dije acercándome a él, provocando malas miradas por parte de sus devas- Azulongmon ha caído y me temo que eres su próximo objetivo- pensé muy bien lo que iba a decir, pero no tenía sentido esperar más- Hemos venido a ayudar- y vi de reojo que Dracomon se llevó la mano a la cabeza en cuanto dije eso.

-Por qué íbamos a necesitar vuestra ayuda- dijo Pajiramon secamente.

-Porque sin nosotros no podréis hacerles frente. Ya han caído los tres ángeles y Azulongmon, ¿cuántos más deben caer para que os deis cuenta de que no podéis hacerlo solos?- les dije levantando el tono.

-Ninguno más, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos- dijo Zhuqiamon- Descansad esta noche, que mañana libraremos una batalla- indicó, dando por finalizada la reunión.

Abandonamos la sala para dirigirnos al comedor. Busqué con la mirada a la chica rubia, pero no estaba.

-Shana- me llamó Dracomon.

-¡Dracomon!- grité corriendo hacia donde estaba el pequeño dragón- Te veo mejor- le dije mirándolo bien por si tenía alguna herida.

-Un buen baño lo arregla todo- dijo Gomamon, que estaba cerca nuestra.

-Sí, ahora solo falta comer- dijo Agumon acariciándose la tripa.

-Bien dicho compañero- lo apoyó Tai- Por cierto Shana, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?- me preguntó.

-Te dije que se te iba a poner negro- me dijo Mimi.

-Es cierto, ¿dónde estabais? – preguntó Sora.

-Nos perdimos- dijimos al unísono.

-Cuando acabé de prepararme fui a la habitación a dejar algunas cosas y cuando abrí la puerta le golpeé en la cara- explicó Mimi. Entonces, la gran mayoría de los elegidos y digimon, empezaron a reírse- Oye, no os riáis de mí- dijo la chica levantando un poco la voz. A mí me parecía que se reían de las dos, pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Empecé a caminar por el comedor, cogiendo algo de comida, y viendo el lugar, ya que nunca había estado en este templo. Era muy bonito, decorado en tonos naranjas y rojos, aparte d…

-¡HOLA!- gritó alguien detrás de mí, provocando que se me cayera lo que tenía en la mano- Lo lamento, no quería asustarte- dijo la chica de antes, sonriendo- Solo venía a decirte que íbamos a hacer unas fogatas afuera y quizás tu grupo y tú querríais venir- me comentó sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que yo asentí- Pues ¡vamos!- dijo enérgicamente dando saltitos para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡Chicos!- les llamé, provocando que se giraran todos a verme- La chica nos acaba de invitar a ir a cenar fuera.

-¿La que nos salvó?- preguntó Tk.

-¿La rubia?- preguntó Davis a la par.

-Sí.

-Pues vamos- dijo corriendo para desaparecer al igual que la otra, seguido de Tk y los otros, mientras las chicas los miraban confundidas.

-Dejadlos, están emocionados de conocer gente nueva- dijo Joe, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-Si si, tal cual lo ha dicho Joe- dijo Tai riendo, al igual que Matt.

-Pero qué paso- dijo Kari.

-Nada, simplemente nos acompañó hasta donde estaban las habitaciones y nos dijo que se llamaba Momoko- dijo Matt.

-Sí, y luego nos fue a buscar para traernos a la sala de la reunión- dijo Izzy, recogiendo el portátil.

-Sí, pero…- comenzó Tai

 _Flashback_

 _Narra Tai_

 _Estábamos por salir de la habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrimos y nos encontramos a Momoko, que antes nos había dicho donde estaban las habitaciones._

 _-Hola, he venido a deciros- dijo mientras jugaba con unas pulseras- que…_ _Kiiiaa, ¡qué cambio! Y yo que pensaba que no me llamaríais la atención, ¡pero qué ciega estaba!- dijo riendo- Tú eras Tai, ¿no? Sí que eres tú, con ese moreno tan característico, y qué brazo- dijo tocándome el brazo- Y tú Matt- dijo yéndose hacia donde estaba el nombrado- que ojos tan lindos- dijo mirándolo de cerca- Y tu su hermano Tk, que rostro tan pulcro- dijo rozándole con el dedo. Entonces, empezó a reír- ¡Qué bien me lo voy a pasar!_

 _Fin flashback_

Narra Shana.

No pude evitar reírme cuando Tai acabó de contarnos eso, aunque Sora parecía un poco molesta. No le di importancia y decidí marcharme junto con los otros.

-Hola- dije sentándome al lado de Yolei.

-Hola- me dijo en voz baja. Me caía muy bien Yolei, porque aunque era tímida había veces en las que se emocionaba mucho.

Poco a poco se fueron sentando todos y cuando llegó Momoko comenzó el típico momento de las presentaciones. Aproveché ese tiempo para fijarme en ella, era de la edad de Davis, Tk y Kari, como había supuesto, y era rubia, pero tenía el pelo ondulado muy bonito. Además, tenía los ojos morados, a juego con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Me fijé en que sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, al igual que los del resto de presentes…

-¿Perdón?- dije confundida, ya que debían de haberme hablado y no me había enterado.

\- Perdonada- dijo sonriendo- te estaba diciendo que es un placer conocerte, Genai me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Gracias, pero el placer es mío… ¿Genai? Pues no me dijo nada de ti- le dije haciendo memoria- Y si lo hizo no me acuerdo.

-No te preocupes, ya lo suponía ya que solo hablamos un par de veces, pero me contó sobre tus batallas y aventuras y de verdad eres como me imaginaba, incluso más todo- dijo gesticulando mucho.

-Gracias- dije riendo, nerviosa, a saber que iba diciendo Genai por ahí de mí.

-Siento mucho lo de Seraphimon- dijo insegura, a lo que yo le sonreí asintiendo.

-¿Podríais explicarnos más sobre los ángeles digimon?- preguntó Matt.

-Cuando llegué al digimundo no conocí a Genai, sino a Seraphimon y desde pequeña me cuidó y protegió. Después, al descubrir que Dracomon era mi compañero nos enseñó a pelear. Me llamó para decirme que volviera a ayudar, hasta que, le derrotaron. En ese momento me dio el emblema. Pero, al igual que yo tenía esa relación con Seraphimon, otro la tenía con Ophanimon- dije mirándome las manos.

-Quién- dijo Tai.

-Un viejo amigo que está desaparecido.

-Y, ¿cómo pasó?- preguntó Mimi.

-No lo sé- les dije, mintiendo.

-¿Era el que dijiste a Genai que tenías que buscar?- me preguntó Matt.

-Sí, aunque tiene razón, si no quiere que le encuentre, no voy a encontrarlo. Bueno chicos, estoy cansada, me voy ya. Un placer Momoko- dije sonriendo para dirigirme a la habitación de las chicas, reteniendo las lágrimas durante todo el camino.


	5. Chapter 5: El reencuentro

Narrador omnisciente:

Después de la repentina salida de Shana, que sorprendió a los elegidos, se hizo el silencio entre ellos, hasta que fue roto.

-Debía de ser alguien muy importante para que se haya comportado así- dijo Matt.

-Sí- le contestó Momoko- Genai me dijo que Shana tenía un amigo, que debe de ser el favorito de Ophanimon, pero que un día desapareció. Aunque sospechan que está en la oscuridad ahora.- finalizó Momoko, sorprendiendo a los elegidos.

-Por eso Genai le dijo que no buscara a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado…- dijo Sora.

-No sé de qué habláis pero supongo que sí- dijo la rubia.

-Y en vez de estar buscándolo nos está ayudando a nosotros- dijo Tai.

-Por eso no le gustaba la idea de acompañarnos- dijo Yolei apenada.

-Además de que está sufriendo por la pérdida de Seraphimon- dijo Ken comprendiéndola.

-Y por Azulongmon- añadió Tk.

-Sí, porque a nosotros nos molestó perder pero ella lo conocía- dijo Kari, sonriendo a Tk.

-Qué monos- dijo Momoko haciendo gestos con las manos, ya que esa escena no había pasado desapercibida por ella.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando llegaron los digimon de los elegidos.

-Tai, estaba muy rica la comida- dijo agumon acercándose al moreno, a lo que este sonrió- Aunque comería un poco más- dijo pensativo el dinosaurio amarillo.

-El día en que no quieras comer más tendremos que llevarte al médico- le dijo Tai, que provocó que muchos rieran. Uno de los que no reaccionó fue Izzy, que estaba concentrado en su ordenador.

-Deja ya el portátil y únete a la conversación- le dijo Mimi cerrándole el aparato, dañando al pelirrojo.

-¡Estaba recopilando información- dijo Izzy- qué daño!- añadió quejándose y haciendo gestos raros, provocando la risa de los elegidos. Momento que fue interrumpido por le mayor.

-Deberíamos ir a descansar- dijo Joe- al fin y al cabo mañana tendremos que pelear- por lo que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

En el camino, Momoko iba hablando animadamente con los chicos, actitud que comenzaba a molestar a cierta pelirroja. En cuanto tuvieron que separarse se hizo un silencio incómodo por parte de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa, se van los chicos y ya no tienes de qué hablar?- preguntó Sora sin mirar a nadie, pero con malas intenciones, a la que Momoko se dio por aludida, pero en vez de molestarse se rió.

-Yo por lo menos no estoy amargada porque el chico que me gusta no me hace caso- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Sora enrojeció, de vergüenza y enfado.

-Momoko- la reprimió Lunamon.

-Ya ya, quizás me pasé un poco, lo siento, pero es verdad- dijo inocentemente- lo miras casi todo el rato. Si quieres que te haga caso llama su atención, pero yo no te he hecho nada como para que me hables así, es más, nos acabamos de conocer- dijo mirando a Sora para luego meterse en una habitación.

-Disculpadla, por favor- dijo Lunamon siguiendo a su compañera, avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Se quedaron paradas en medio del pasillo hasta que Mimi comenzó a caminar.

-Tiene razón, intentaste que se sintiera mal pero no contaste con que ella te contestaría mejor- le dijo Mimi tranquila, sonriendo con compasión- Pero no le des importancia, ¿si?- dijo para seguir su rumbo hacia la habitación, seguida por las demás.

En cuanto llegaron

-Shana voy a entrar, apártate de la puerta no te quiero golpear- le dijo Mimi a través de la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Shana?

Mimi abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie en el interior de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estará?- preguntó Yolei.

-No lo sé- contestó Kari- ¿La vamos a buscar?

-No- dijo Sora- nosotras nos podríamos perder mientras que ella se conoce el lugar.

Narra Shana.

Dejé atrás las hogueras pensando en ir a la habitación, como les había dicho, pero luego llegarían ellas y no sabía si sería capaz de compartir habitación, al fin y al cabo no las conozco de nada. Así que cambié el rumbo.

En el Sur hacía calor, mucho calor, por lo que no había muchas plantas. Todo el paisaje era rocoso, árido y seco. Me senté en una roca elevada, apoyando en otra la cabeza y abrazando mis piernas.

Cerré los ojos e intenté visualizar lo que ocurría a mí alrededor para así no pensar en nada. Y durante un tiempo lo conseguí, hasta que llegó Dracomon. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se sentó a mí lado, sino enfrente mía. Sabía que sufría incluso más que yo, ya que su hogar se convertía en cenizas. Pero él se mantenía fuerte, porque lo era. Yo, en cambio, me marchaba corriendo a aislarme para evitar las posibles preguntas de los elegidos. Era patética, ya que no puedo ni decirles como me llamo, porque no es solo una palabra, es un conjunto de letras con un significado que no se corresponde con lo que soy.

-Shana- me llamó Dracomon con voz suave- deja de pensar tanto.

-Lo siento Dracomon- le dije sin mirarlo, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla- Por mi culpa no puedes pelear.

-Sí que puedo- dijo en voz baja.

-No, no puedes- dije levantando la voz y mirándolo- No puedes porque esto- dije señalando el emblema- en vez de ayudarte te ata a mí. Antes evolucionabas sin problemas pero ahora no puedes por culpa mía- dije a poyándome completamente en la roca que estaba detrás de mí.

-No lo creo. Solo pienso que tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-De todo. Es la primera vez que estás sola- dijo hablando más alto- Es la primera vez que no está Seraphimon detrás de ti para ayudarte si te caes y tampoco está Kenta, que sé que te sigue importando, aunque a él no le importaste mucho cuando se marchó.

-Eso no lo sabes- le dije cortándolo- tendrá sus motivos.

-Y si no los tiene qué, ¿qué harás? ¿Discutir con él? ¿Y por qué? Porque no hace lo que tú quieres. Además, tú dijiste que cada uno es libre de escoger su propio camino, pues déjale. Tú como amiga debes estar allí cuando se caiga para ayudarlo, pero no eres su madre para decirle lo que está bien o no. Y si no le dejas equivocarse nunca aprenderá de sus errores. No puedes controlarlo todo, Shana. Solo puedes controlarte a ti misma, y hay algunos que ni siquiera. ¿O acaso crees que no tengo miedo cuando evoluciono de perder el control?

-Ya sé que te cuesta controlarte- dije más calmada- pero no puedo hacer como si nada y ya sé que es contradictorio e hipócrita pero no voy a dejar que siga ese camino. Fue engañado, le están utilizando.

-A lo mejor les está utilizando él. Es lo suficientemente listo como para salir él solo de sus problemas, aunque no lo creas- lo miré cansada, sabía que tenía razón pero la verdad duele- Y no estás sola, nunca dejaría que estuvieras sola- dijo marchándose.

-¡Qué bien hablas cuando quieres!- le grité riendo, por no llorar. Me quedé ahí, toda la noche, pensando lo que me dijo hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida.

Narrador omnisciente:

En el castillo de Bagramon, Kenta se disponía a buscar a sus acompañantes para comenzar la misión.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?- le preguntó LadyDevimon, que iba a su lado.

-Claro, por qué no querría ir- contestó, aunque no estaba muy seguro, ya que no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentar a su antigua amiga.

-Kenta, puedo ir ¿por favor?- le preguntó Damemon.

-Claro- le contestó el castaño- Pero mantente al margen- le dijo, a lo que el digimon asintió.

Entraron en una sala en la que había varios digimon, entre ellos Queenchessmon y Lotosmon.

-Fenómeno, Queenchessmon, andando que tenemos una misión. Buscad a Devimon e id a la entrada, allí os esperaré- les dijo a las dos. Lotosmon se molestó por la forma en la que la llamó el humano, pero ante la amenazadora mirada de LadyDevimon no hizo nada.

Una vez que estaban todos fuera, Kenta se dispuso a explicarles el plan.

-Bien, Devimon entretendrá a los elegidos mientras que Queenchessmon va a por el digihuevo y el fenómeno y yo a por Zhuqiamon. No quiero errores-dijo seriamente.

-Maldito mocoso- dijo Lotosmon en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo hadita?- preguntó el humano con sorna, a lo que la digimon negó. Entonces, emprendieron el camino.

Narra Shana.

Hacía ya un par de horas que me había despertado, pero supuse que los demás aún estarían durmiendo y como no quería molestar a los digimon que viven aquí, decidí esperar. Hasta que consideré que era una hora razonable, entonces me dirigí al comedor. Una vez allí me encontré a la mayoría de las chicas ya levantadas, al igual que muchos de los chicos aunque aún faltaban unos cuantos. Me senté al lado de Yolei, que estaba con Ken, Cody y Kari ,entre otros.

-No dormiste en la habitación- me dijo Yolei sin mirarme.

-Decidí dormir fuera, ya que hacía un tiempo agradable- supuse que no me creerían pero tampoco creía que me fueran a decir nada.

Eché una ojeada a los que estaban sentados y noté que Momoko y Sora se miraban furtivamente y la pelirroja parecía molesta.

-Qué les pasó a esas dos- les pregunté.

-Ayer discutieron- me dijo Kari tranquilamente- pero ya se les pasará- dijo sonriendo.

Entonces entraron los chicos que faltaban, Tai, Matt y Davis, y me di cuenta de cómo la rubia se sonrojó al ver a Davis, aunque lo disimuló muy bien. Se sentaron en la otra punta de la mesa y el más joven de esos tres se quedó mirándola también, cosa que me hizo sonreír y olvidarme del mal presentimiento que tengo desde esta mañana.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que un digimon nos llamó porque la Bestia del Sur requería nuestra presencia. Le seguimos a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran sala donde nos dijo que nos esperaban. Dracomon se puso a mi lado en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Tú también lo natas?- le pregunté, refiriéndome a mi mal presentimiento, en voz baja, a lo que asintió- ¿Estás enfadado?- pero no dijo nada- ¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste ayer no me vas a hablar ahora?

-Para contestarte con un monosílabo prefiero no hacerlo- dijo cansado- sobre todo si conoces la respuesta- me dijo mirándome. En ese momento nos detuvimos frente al gran pájaro.

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado?- le pregunté sonriendo, provocando que me mirara con una mezcla de sorpresa, cansancio y angustia, ante la cual tuve que reprimir una carcajada.

-El enemigo se acerca- dijo Zhuqiamon con su potente voz- Sandiramon, Mihiramon y Pajiramon defenderán el digihuevo mientras nosotros hacemos frente a los adversarios.

-¿No sería mejor que esperara dentro?- le dije con la mejor de las intenciones- Por si acaso entran…

-¿Piensas que no podremos defendernos?- preguntó la serpiente irónicamente sacando su lengua bífida.

-Claro que sí, pero digo que…

-Qué te crees, que somos unos simples angelitos que necesitan vuestra ayuda- dijo la oveja, con la peor de las intenciones. Ante este comentario Dracomon gruñó y se disponía a acercarse pero le frené con la mano, dando un paso adelante.

-No- dije elevando la voz- insinúo que si consiguen entrar no duraréis ni 10 minutos.

-Ya te he dicho que no somos unos angelitos- me contestó entre dientes.

-Bien, entonces no duraréis ni 5- le dije sonriendo. Entonces se escuchó la fuerte risa de Zhuqiamon.

-Admiro tu osadía Shana- dijo acercándose a mí- Espero que no te quedes solo en las palabras.

De repente, irrumpió en la sala un digimon informando de que los enemigos ya estaban a las puertas del recinto, por lo que decidimos salir.

-Shana-sama- me llamó Momoko- ha sido increíble que plantaras cara a Pajiramon- me dijo emocionada.

-Gracias- le dije dándome la vuelta para seguir caminando- Y, Momoko, no me llames más así ¿si?

-Claro, Shana- sama- me dijo sonriendo para después marcharse corriendo.

Llegamos a fuera y todo era un caos.

-Nos atacan por dos frentes- me dijo Zhuqiamon- Iré a la parte de atrás junto con otros digimon, vosotros defended esta zona- a lo que yo asentí.

-Bien, bien, bien, mira a quién tenemos aquí- dijo Devimon, apareciendo.

-Si son los famosos niños elegidos- dice Lotosmon apareciendo también. Detrás de ellos se podían ver a un par de Devidramon.

-Devimon- oí que Tk decía su nombre entre dientes.

-Nos ocuparemos de vosotros y luego cogeremos el digihuevo, ¿os parece?- dijo el digimon hada. Como respuesta los elegidos sacaron sus digivice y todos, excepto Ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody y yo, digievolucionaron al nivel ultra directamente.

Los Devidramon atacaban con sus uñas carmesí mientras los elegidos los retenían como podían. MagnaAngemon se enfrentaba contra Devimon, sacándole mucha ventaja, ante lo cual Lotosmon decidió intervenir. Por ello, Matt le dijo a WereGarurumon que ayudara al digimon de su hermano.

En mi cabeza analizaba la batalla pero no tenía ningún sentido…

-Nos están entreteniendo- dije en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó Matt confundido.

-Son un cebo- le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- El objetivo no somos nosotros sino Zhuqiamon, por eso atacaron por dos frentes, para separarnos.

-Tiene sentido…- dijo pensativo- Tai- dijo llamando al elegido del valor- Tenemos que buscar a Zhuqiamon, es una trampa- ante esto el moreno observó la batalla.

-Creo que podrán apañarse sin nosotros- dijo- ¡MetalGreymon vamos!

-¡Esperad! Os acompaño- dijo Mimi.

Coredramon iba delante de nosotros pero fue golpeado con un palo de ¿cricket?

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?- dijo Queenchessmon, que se veía un poco golpeada- con suerte puedo jugar con vosotros un poco antes de que noten mi ausencia- dijo riendo- Además no creo que seáis un gran problema.

-Permíteme discrepar- dijo Matt, entonces su emblema junto con el de Tai comenzaron a brillar mucho más y una luz envolvió a ambos digimon, apareciendo en su lugar Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon.

En ese momento una nueva batalla comenzó. Wargreymon la atacaba de cerca con su dramon killer, mientras MetalGarurumon lo hacía de lejos con sus misiles.

-Bastón de reina- atacó Queenchessmon.

-Fuerza de gea- contraatacó Wargreymon. Ambos ataques chocaron provocando una explosión, que aprovechó la digimon para atacar a Lilimon que estaba distraída.

-Gran cricket- la golpeó con su bastón, mandándola a volar.

-Lilimon!- gritó Mimi, pero fue cogida en el aire por Coredramon, cayendo ambos al suelo justo al lado de la otra batalla.

-Lo hicieron otra vez- dije apretando los puños. Entonces Queenchessmon se juntó con Lotosmon y Devimon, delante de los únicos dos Devidramon que quedaban.

Nosotros también nos reagrupamos, y a pesar de ser bastantes más, estábamos en clara desventaja.

-Viento endemoniado.

-Serpiente de ruina.

-Batón de reina- atacaron los tres a la vez.

-Fuego de fénix- se escuchó, y la perfecta simbiosis de los ataques enemigos fue consumida por el fuego.

-Zhuqiamon- dije al verle- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada. Ojalá pudiera decir eso de mis devas, que fueron consumidos por la oscuridad de un muchacho y su digimon.

-¡¿Un muchacho?!- dijeron alarmados.

-Imposible- dijo Matt.

-Pues créetelo, porque soy yo- dijo una sombra saliendo de entre los escombros. Esa voz…

Entonces apareció un chico de mi edad, castaño y de ojos verdes, acompañado por un Blackgatomon.

-Qué paso, les comió la lengua el ratón- dijo irónicamente- Hola, Shana- me saludó con sorna.

-Kenta… - dije impactada. No lo podía creer.

-Te lo dije- me dijo Coredramon con su grave voz.

-Vaya, te he dejado sin palabras- dijo riendo- no dificultéis las cosas, solo quiero acabar el trabajo y restregárselo a AxeKnightmon.

-Un humano ayudando al mal, tiene que ser una broma- dijo Tai- O que esté siendo controlado o algo por el estilo.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Hay gente que tiene cabeza, no como tú al parecer, y sabe decidir qué camino seguir- dijo hastiado- ¿De verdad crees que ellos derrotarán a Bagramon? Qué patético- dijo mirándome.

-No tienes ningún derecho a burlarte, hemos enfrentado y derrotado a un montón de digimon fuertes- dijo Matt.

-Eso- secundó Davis- Y Bagramon no será una excepción.

-¿Así? Y según vosotros cuáles- dijo divertido- ¿Devimon, Myotismon, Apocalymon o el Emperador Digimon?- dijo mirando a Ken- No me hagáis reír, Bagramon es mucho más fuerte.

De repente apareció un digimon cantando en medio del campo de batalla.

-Los pollitos dicen pio, cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frío… Alaa, cuantos digimon- dijo inocentemente. Todos lo ven con una gotita en la sien.

-Damemon, qué haces aquí. Kenta te dijo que no intervinieras- dijo Blackgatomon.

-Si… Pero quería ver a mi amo pelear y hacerle compañía- dijo feliz- Le traje un regalo señor, mire, mire cómo brilla- dijo dándole un brillante gema a Kenta.

-Esto… Gracias Damemon-dijo un poco molesto- pero no te metas más en la batalla.

-Claro, amo, yupi- dijo saltando contento. Los elegidos estaban sorprendidos debido a la escena que estaban presenciando.

-Centrémonos- dijo Lotosmon- Nuestro objetivo: Zhuqiamon y el digihuevo.

-Ni lo sueñen. No dejaremos que se lleven el digihuevo- dijo Tai, decidido- ¿Verdad, chicos?

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos, menos Shana, al unísono.

-Esperad- dije en voz alta- Antes necesito una explicación- miré a Kenta- ¿Por qué?- dije sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Ohh Shana, no vengas a decirme que te importa, ¡porque no te interesa!- me dijo con enojo- Aunque si te hace sentir mejor- dijo más calmado- Es porque este es mi destino, YO fui destinado a la oscuridad- dijo remarcando esa palabra- ¿Entiendes?

-NO- dije incrédula- No sabes ni lo que dices, ¿tu destino? Cada uno decide el suyo, no al revés. Eres libre de escoger tu propio camino. Te he estado buscando- dije acercándome un poco, hasta estar a la par que Coredramon- Solo detente.

-Un momento- dijo Tai- Tú- me señaló- y él- señaló a Kenta- ¿Se conocen?- Entonces todo en la cabeza de Tai encajó como en un puzle- Él es a quien tenías que buscar… Pero no entiendo lo del destino- dijo rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Si nos guardas tantos secretos, cómo quieres que confiemos en ti- dijo Matt, mirándome decepcionado, cosa que me dolió aunque no sé por qué.

-Chicos, déjenla. No veis que está temblando- dijo Tk.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Davis- Veamos que va a suceder.

-Blackgatomon, entra en razón. Están en el lado equivocado y eso solo les traerá dolor a ambos. Aún pueden cambiar de opinión- dijo Coredramon con su potente voz. A partir de ahí solo escuchaba lo que decían pero era incapaz de reaccionar.

Narrador omnisciente.

-No me hagas reír Coredramon- dijo el gato negro- No eres nadie para decir eso, menos cuando no eres capaz de obedecer a Shana cuando evolucionas. Me imagino que te está costando mucho en este momento, pero claro cómo eres el gran Coredramon, futuro caballero dramon…- acabó con ironía.

-¿Un Blackgatomon?- dijo sorprendida Angewomon- Hacía mucho que no veía a uno…

-Y dejarás de verla pronto, ya que acabará con todos vosotros- dijo Kenta con malicia- Yo ya elegí, Shana, y por desgracia nuestros destinos nos enfrentan. Una gran lástima…- dijo tristemente- Bueno ya está bien. Ataquen.

Entonces Lotosmon y Devimon, junto con los dos Devidramon comenzaron a atacarlos, mientras Kenta observaba, al igual que Queenchessmon, cosa que hizo pensar a Tai por qué no atacaban ellos también.

Narra Kenta.

Me limitaba a observar la batalla, para ver su forma de pelear, la cual mostraba una gran desorganización e improvisación, dos cosas bastante malas en un enfrentamiento.

Blackgatomon cubriría a Queenchessmon en cuanto esta encontrara una forma de llegar al digihuevo, ya que estaba protegido.

Lotosmon centró su atención en la Lilimon, supongo que se debía a que se veía amenazada, dejando a Devimon bastante desprotegido…

-Cañón de flores- atacó Lilimon, pero Lotosmon lo esquivó sin problemas.

-Serpiente de ruina- contraatacó, dando en el objetivo, derribándola.

-Lilimon!- exclamó una joven de pelo castaño- Tú puedes, ánimo…

-No tiene sentido que la animes- le dije con voz neutral- nunca conseguirá ser rival para Lotosmon.

-No lo entiendes- me dijo sonriendo con pena- Te crees mejor que nosotros pero en realidad no lo eres, porque ¿acaso tienes un buen motivo por el que luchar? ¿O lo haces por diversión? Yo odio las batallas, solo causan dolor- dijo mirando preocupada a Lilimon- Pero yo sí tengo un motivo, salvar el digimundo, y mientras haya gente perdida que lo amenace, como tú, no dejaré de luchar, aunque me duela o sufra- dijo apretando los puños- Y no te creas que me intimidas, con tu actitud de malo y orgulloso, porque puede que me des un poco de miedo, no te lo niego, pero me das más pena. Sobre todo al saber que sacrificaste a una amiga tuya por poder estar ahí. Así que sí que tiene sentido que la anime, y lo seguiré haciendo aunque no le veas sentido- en ese momento vi como su emblema comenzó a brillar. Me sorprendió su valor y tal y como me plantó cara se merece, mínimamente, mi respeto.

-Mimi… - dijo Lilimon levantándose- Me has dado fuerza… Lilimon digievoluciona a… Rosemon.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Lotosmon impactada, lo que me hizo reír.

-Fenómeno, parece que ahora lo tendrás más difícil- dije riendo más.

-CÁLLATE- gritó enfadada- Siete fantasías.

-Tentación prohibida- ambos ataques chocaron, levantando una nube de polvo, de la que apareció Rosemon- Látigo de espinas- atacó, hiriendo a Lotosmon.

Miré la otra batalla que estaba teniendo lugar, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que lo que me encontré no me gustó. Devimon estaba teniendo problemas, lógicamente, contra MagnaAngemon mientras los otros elegidos se encargaban del último Devidramon. Miré a Queenchessmon, quien me hizo una seña indicándome que ya estaba preparada, por lo que era mi turno: Debía distraerlos.

-¡Ya basta!- grité enfadado- Sois unos incompetentes que no sabéis plantar cara ni a unos críos. Blackgatomon estás lista- ella asintió, por lo que saqué mi digivice.

-¡Un digivice! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- me dijo enojada la elegida de la luz.

-Ohh, al parecer no les contaste nada sobre mí- dije mirando a Shana, que me miró exasperada. Sin duda sigue siendo la chica que oculta las cosas muy bien- Tengo un digivice porque yo también soy un niño elegido, aunque a estas alturas suponía que ya os lo imaginabais. Además, poseo uno de los emblemas más poderosos, el del destino- dije orgulloso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron impactados los elegidos, menos Momoko y Shana.

-Preparaos para perder- dijo Blackgatomon presuntuosa- Blackgatomon ultradigievoluciona a… LadyDevimon.

-Imposible- dijo Angewomon.

-Para ser un ángel eres muy escéptica- dijo el ángel caído.

-Angewomon atácala- dijo Kari furiosa, ante lo cual todos la miraron sorprendidos- Venga a qué esperas- dijo nerviosa.

-Espera Kari, podría ser peligroso- dijo Tai intentando entrar en razón a su hermana.

"Quién será ese…"pensé inconscientemente- Ataca LadyDevimon- ordené.

Angewomon atacó con _flecha celestial_ , pero mi compañera esquivó el ataque fácilmente.

-Con gusto te trataré como te mereces- dijo riendo- ¡Onda de la oscuridad!- atacó, dándole al ángel.

Los demás digimon también intervinieron. Se escuchó _fuerza de gea, alas de espada, tentación prohibida_ … Pero todos eran desviados por LadyDevimon con sus manos.

-Increíble- dijo Matt.

-No me detendrán con esos ataques tan insignificantes- dijo burlándose, ante lo que sonreí.

 _Flecha celestial_ atacó Angewomon, dándole al ángel caído.

-Auch, no estaba atenta- dijo enfadada.

-No es mi problema- contestó la mujer ángel- No interfieran- le dijo a los otros digimon.

Al estar distraída no vio a mi compañera acercarse para darle una patada, que provocó que se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Con que te crees muy lista eh- dijo Angewomon levantándose del suelo. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oponente, con el puño cerrado y la golpeó, comenzando una pelea física.

-Suficiente- dijo LadyDevimon- Onda de la oscuridad- atacó, pero Angewomon no consiguió cubrirse, siendo alcanzada por el ataque. Pero el ángel caído no dejó que su oponente llegara al suelo, sino que la agarró del cabello y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire…

-Os dije que os destruiría- dije orgulloso. Miré al elegido de antes, Tai si no me equivoco, diciéndome a mí mismo que pronto descubriría por qué dicen que es tan valiente.

Entonces, LadyDevimon soltó a Angewomon, que sale disparada de nuevo contra el suelo, pero Coredramon la cogió a tiempo para que no se chocara.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el dragón azul.

-No molestes- dijo, soltándose del agarre de este último.

Comenzaron a pelear de forma física, otra vez, pero más brutalmente.

-Huy, qué miedo dan las mujeres cuando se enfadan…- ante lo que los demás asintieron, pero parece ser que se dio cuenta de que lo observaba por lo que aparté la mirada.

"Por qué me mirará tanto"- se preguntó interiormente.

-Creo que es hora de acabar- dijo LadyDevimon justo antes de golpear a Angewomon contra el suelo- ¡Lanza de la oscuridad!- atacó, lastimando a Angewomon tanto que volvió a ser Gatomon.

-Solo estaba jugando con ella- dijo Momoko en voz baja.

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó Davis, ante lo que la rubia asintió.

Kari corrió junto a su compañera.

-Te dije que era más fuerte- dijo LadyDevimon volviendo a junto mí.

-No lo entiendo, mis datos dicen que está en nivel ultra, pero cómo pudo desviar el ataque de 3 megas y vencer tan rápido a Angewomon…- dijo Izzy estresado y pensativo.

-Es por el emblema, le da más poder- dijo Momoko.

-Exacto- dije - les explicaré: Hay tres emblemas fundamentales, fe, destino y energía; que son los que tenemos Shana, Momoko y yo. La fe para lograr todo lo que te propones, energía para no rendirte y el destino que decide tu camino. Los emblemas más poderosos, ¿verdad Shana?- dije con maldad.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Tai.

-Pues como de costumbre- dijo Matt, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Tai.

Narra Shana.

-Suficiente- dije cansada- Hace mucho tiempo estos tres emblemas fueron creados para salvar el digimundo cuando este se viera amenazado- dije con doble intención, para que Kenta se diera por aludido- Cada emblema eligió a su portador, como pasó con vosotros más o menos. A Kenta lo eligió cuando tenía 10 años y conoció a Blackgatomon, Momoko no sé ya que apenas la conozco y a mí me lo dio Seraphimon antes de morir. Es normal que no lo entiendas porque no lo entiendo ni yo- dije mirando a Tai.

-Exacto, lo que no entiendo es a Kenta que va contra corriente- dijo Momoko gesticulando mucho- El tampoco lo debe entender porque se supone que tienes que pelear contra el mal, no ser parte de él.

-Y siguen con lo mismo- dijo cansado- Es mi destino, soy parte de la oscuridad, por eso debo destruir el bien- "lo siento Shana… Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de ver al chico ese".

-Y eso quién te lo dijo. Espera, déjame adivinar: Bagramon… No, no AxeKnightmon. No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices porque, para empezar, la oscuridad surge gracias a la luz, si destruyes la luz, que es prácticamente imposible, también destruirías la oscuridad. No quedaría nada- dije intentando hacerle pensar- Además solo te están utilizando, eres un peón, llegará un momento en el que prescindirán de ti- dije cansada.

-Shana tiene razón- dijo Zhuqiamon- La luz y la oscuridad deben coexistir en simbiosis, todo cambio en ese equilibrio provoca catástrofes.

-¿Si?- preguntó con falsa incredulidad- Entonces por qué hay un área oscura y no un área luminosa, eh- dijo fastidiado- Porque siempre los tipo virus son despreciados, así que no te atrevas a decir nada porque no lo entiendes. Pero claro, cómo lo ibas a entender, después de todo siempre fuiste la preferida de Seraphimon, la mejor en todo: la más fuerte, lista, valiente y que salía victoriosa en todas las batallas, mientras yo te tenía que esperar en el castillo. Doña Perfecta- dijo con dolor en su voz- ¡SOLO ERA TU SOMBRA!- me gritó.

-Eso nunca fue así- dije reteniendo las lágrimas, aunque sabía que no aguantaría mucho- Ambos éramos fuertes y luchamos nuestras batallas. En las misiones los pasábamos muy bien pero siempre nos metíamos en problemas, pero siempre acabábamos riendo. Si no te gustaba algo tenías que habérmelo dicho y lo habríamos resuelto, pero según lo que me dices parece que tienes una rabieta de niño pequeño- dije, aunque me dolió decirlo- Sabemos mejor que nadie lo dolorosa que puede llegar a ser la soledad, tú mismo me lo dijiste, y siendo sincera sentí pavor cuando te fuiste y luego Seraphimon murió- unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, pero las limpié rápidamente- Uniéndote al mal no encontrarás la felicidad ni lo que sea que estés buscando, así que por favor sal del camino equivocado en el que te has metido.

"Los elegidos no podían articular palabra, pero aunque pudieran tampoco lo harían debido a que no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban y porque sabían que era mejor no intervenir. Lo único que tenían claro era que Shana y Kenta habían tenido un pasado juntos."

-Yo… yo- dudó Kenta- Estás mintiendo, lo haces para confundirme- dijo agarrándose la cabeza como si le doliera mucho.

-¡DameDame!- gritó Damemon- Amo, está bien- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo incorporándose- tú defendías la condición de los digimon, su forma de actuar según su tipo y naturaleza y llegaste a decir que la comprendías y respetabas. Bien, respeta la mía- me dijo desafiante.

-No es el mismo caso- le contesté hastiada.

"No va a ceder…"pensó Kenta "Entonces tendré que obligarla"

-Dime, Shana- dijo sonriendo malignamente, tanto que asustó hasta a los digimon enemigos- Qué se siente cuando tu mundo se desmorona. Me imagino tu cara de espanto al ver morir a tu querido mentor a manos de Bagramon, al oír sus gritos al sentir su poder. Dime como te sentiste al ver morir a alguien a quien amabas y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar su patética muerte- dijo con odio en su interior.

-No lo sé- dije llorando- Dímelo tú. Qué sentiste al oír a tu mentora llamarte y pedirte ayuda cuando AxeKnightmon se enfrentó con ella- dije viendo su reacción, que consistía en que apretó los puños hasta que se volvieron blancos y conociéndolo sabía que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas- Huy, espera, no puedes saberlo porque no estabas- dije con dolor- Tampoco estabas cuando lloraba por ti, ni cuando descuidó sus deberes por buscarte. Pero claro, tú estabas contesto porque estabas donde tu destino dice que tienes que estar- dije haciéndole la burla- Fuiste un egoísta al dejar que Opha…

-No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre- me dijo el aludido furioso y triste- Tú no sabes nada de ella. Era importante para mí y al tomar mi decisión debía respetarla, como tú, aunque no lo hagas; No dudes que AxeKnightmon pagará por ello- dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, sin embargo otras aparecían para seguir mojando su cara- Pero ahora mi objetivo es esta misión y si interfieren les pasará lo mismo que a los tres ángeles.

En este momento ambos estábamos llorando, él de enfado y yo de tristeza, mientras los elegidos eran simples espectadores de esta patética pelea verbal.

-Ya basta- dijo LadyDevimon- No dejes que tus emociones te controlen Kenta, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- dijo furiosa.

-Tienes razón- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Nuevo plan: Devimon, te enfrentarás a los elegidos como antes; Lotosmon contra Zhuqiamon y Shana; LadyDevimon busca a Queenchessmon y que se enfrente a Rosemon y MetalGarurumon, y yo contra el líder…- ordenó Kenta.

-¡No!- se quejó Lotosmon- Yo quiero enfrentarme a Rosemon.

-Es una orden de tu general superior, así que lo harás te guste o no- dijo LadyDevimon amenazándola para luego desaparecer en busca de Queenchessmon.

En cuanto apareció esta última, comenzaron a atacarnos otra vez, con la única diferencia que intentaban separarnos. Queenchessmon con su mazo golpeó unas rocas, rompiéndolas y provocando la separación del campo en dos. A la primera mitad fue Devimon, que fue seguido por los elegidos, excepto Tai, Matt, Mimi, que aseguraron que podían ellos solo, y yo.

Narrador omnisciente.

Devimon guió a los elegidos contra los que tenía que pelear a la zona más alejada de los otros, ya que en el fondo sabía que estaba en problemas. Aún así les consiguió hacer frente durante un tiempo considerable, pero empezaban a ganarle terreno.

Con su viento endemoniado consiguió alejar un poco a los digimon, y aprovechando que estaban distraídos atacó por la espalda a ExVeemon, Aquilamon y Ankylomon.

-¡Veemon!- gritó Davis corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo, pero no se fijó en que el malvado digimon aún estaba ahí.

-Necio humano- rió Devimon. Pero los demás digimon estaban demasiado lejos como para ir en su ayuda y Veemon demasiado cansado.

-¡Davis!- gritó Momoko, haciendo brillar su emblema.

-Lekismon ultradigievoluciona a… Crescemon. Arquería de hielo- atacó a Devimon, haciéndolo retroceder, oportunidad que aprovechó Davis para huir, cogiendo antes a su amigo azul.

Crescemon siguió peleando sin problemas contra Devimon mientras los demás digimon se recuperaban del golpe.

Al mismo tiempo, tres de los elegidos se encontraban angustiados debido a que sus compañeros estaban muy débiles. Ante esta situación, uno de ellos se mostró disconforme.

-Por qué hay tanta maldad en el digimundo… ¿No ven que acabarán destruyéndolo? Nada de esto tiene sentido- dijo Ken, llorando de impotencia- No dejaré que haya más digimon sufriendo si puedo hacer algo al respecto… NO LO PERMITIRÉ- gritó agarrando fuertemente su emblema- ¡Stigmon levántate!

En ese momento, una luz que provenía del emblema de la bondad envolvió al digimon insecto, recuperándolo.

-Stigmon ultradigievoluciona a… Jewelbeemon- entonces, apareció en el campo de batalla un digimon muy parecido a Stigmon pero más grande y corpulento. Ante esto, Ken sonrió satisfecho.

-Ken- le llamó Davis, que aún tenía en sus brazos a Veemon- Machácalo- a lo que Ken asintió.

Devimon, de repente, se vio rodeado de digimon mucho más fuertes que él, por lo que sabía que no podría salir de esta. Por ello, decidió huir.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Por otra parte, en la otra parte del campo estaban los restantes. A un lado se enfrentaban Lotosmon contra Zhuqiamon y Coredramon; mientras que del otro LadyDevimon y Wargreymon.

-En cuanto acabe con vosotros me encargaré del humano al que tanto detesto- dijo Lotosmon enojada.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le contestó Zhuqiamon desafiante. Atacó a la digimon hada, pero esta esquivó su ataque con gracia y contraatacó.

-Serpiente de ruina- hirió a Zhuqiamon en una de sus alas, provocando que este se quejara de dolor.

-¡Zhuqiamon!- exclama Shana- Estás cansado de las otras batallas… Coredramon ayúdalo- ante la petición de su compañera, el dragón no dudó en atacar a Lotosmon, pero esta al esquivar el ataque lo envió hacia unas rocas.

-Acabaré contigo- dijo con malicia- Siete fantasías- atacó, Coredramon se dispuso a recibir el ataque, mas este nunca llegó porque Shana se interpuso, recibiéndolo.

-¡Shana!- gritó Coredramon yendo hacia ella.

-Niña tonta, sacrificarse así por un digimon. Menos mal que solo provoca una ilusión dragoncito, sino tu amiguita estaría muerta- dijo riendo, lo que provocó el enfado de este, que la atacó tan rápido que consiguió golpearla contra unas rocas.

-Cómo te atreves a golpearme, a mí, la reina de las hadas- dijo Lotosmon- menos mal que soy más fuerte que él y solo consiguió macharme- dijo limpiándose sus atuendos, sin saber que Zhuqiamon le acababa de mandar un _Fuego de fénix-_ Un momento…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba a ella peligrosamente- Demonios…- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de una gran explosión.

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar del campo de batalla_

-Dime elegido- dijo Kenta, con falso interés- Cuál es tu nombre.

-Me llamo Tai y supongo que tú Kenta.

-En efecto, Kenta Matsubara, recuerda bien el nombre de quien te derrotó- añadió con burla.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo nervioso. "Por qué me siento incómodo delante de él"

Wargreymon atacó con _fuerza de gea_ , pero LadyDevimon contraatacó con _onda de la oscuridad_ , provocando una explosión. En cuanto se disipó el polvo se ven a ambos digimon peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Sin duda eres fuerte- dijo Wargreymon- pero no perderé.

-Yo diría que ya lo estás haciendo- dijo golpeándolo.

-Oye Kenta- dijo Tai- ¿Por qué odias a Shana?- preguntó con duda.

-Eso no es tu problema, es un asunto personal- dijo simplemente- Veo que tu digimon es fuerte- cambió de tema- Me pregunto si tú también- se burló de él.

-Pues claro- contestó orgulloso- Uno tiene que estar de acorde con la condición del digimon sino no hay equilibrio de fuerzas- dijo apretando el brazo, marcando el bíceps, ante lo que Kenta se sonrojó de sobremanera.

"Pero qué me pasa"- pensó mientras intentaba calmar su pulso.

-Ya veo, LadyDevimon, muéstrales todo tu poder- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los digimon comenzaron a pelear más ferozmente, y aunque Wargreymon estaba en un nivel mayor le costaba contener a LadyDevimon.

Durante toda la batalla Damemon observa a Kenta y se da cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Amo, qué le pasa. ¿Acaso tiene fiebre?- preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que no, es un problema con el sol- dijo nervioso, pero Tai no se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, comenzaron a 'pelear' verbalmente, como si fueran niños pequeños, para ver quién era más fuerte de los dos. Aunque no se dieron cuenta de que cada vez se aproximaban uno al otro hasta quedar frente a frente y a escasos centímetros.

 _De vuelta con Shana…_

Después de la explosión se ve a Lotosmon muy sucia y desarreglada, además de enfadada.

-¡Los voy a destruir!- gritó- Siete fantasías- atacó, dando de lleno en Zhuqiamon que estaba distraído, cayendo inconsciente cerca de Shana- Bien, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. ¡Serpiente de ruina!- dijo atacando al gran ave, pero con intención de dañar a la humana. En ese momento Coredramon reaccionó por instinto y fue a proteger a su amiga, recibiendo parte del daño.

Debido a la fuerza del ataque, Shana despertó bruscamente de la ilusión, encontrándose al dragón delante suya, lleno de heridas y básicamente destrozado. Pero aún así se levantó dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-Coredramon…- dijo en voz baja. Miró a su alrededor y no había rastro del ave- Qué harás, no estás en condiciones de luchar- le dijo a su compañero, pero este simplemente la ignoró.

En ese momento, llegan Matt y Mimi seguidos de Rosemon y MetalGarurumon. El rubio ayudó a levantarse a una confundida Shana, que no entendía qué sucedía.

-Vencieron a Queenchessmon- dijo un poco aturdida, siendo sostenida por Matt para que no cayera.

-Huyó, pero nos defendimos bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien hecho, lobito- dijo apoyándose en él. Entonces, centro la mirada en su compañero, que apenas se mantenía en pie.

-Tenéis suerte- dijo Lotosmon, antes de irse.

-Se están reagrupando- informó Coredramon.

-Sí- secundó MetalGarurumon- en el campo principal- Por lo que decidieron dirigirse allí.

En cuanto llegaron, vieron que los otros elegidos también estaban.

-Shana-sama, Lunamon llegó a nivel ultra, pero cuando íbamos a derrotar a Devimon huyó.

Entonces, Shana se separó de Matt, que la sujetó todo el camino y se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que le dolía el hombro. Al acercarse se fijó en que LadyDevimon peleaba con Wargreymon y Kenta y Tai discutiendo infantilmente, gritándose y a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Soy mejor que tú- gritó Tai.

-Yo soy general del malo malísimo, qué te crees, que ponen a cualquiera en ese puesto.

-Bueno, si estás tú…

-YO

-NO, YO.

-QUE TE HE DICHO QUE YO

Además, solo Shana y Momoko se habían dado cuenta de que Kenta tenía un gran sonrojo, mientras Tai sonreía.

-Kenta, ya está bien- gritó Lotosmon- Ya tengo el huevo de Zhuqiamon, pero falta el otro…

-Oh sí, claro…- dijo Kenta alejándose de Tai haciendo acrobacias, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a los que ya lo conocían- Bien hecho, ahora vete con Queenchessmon a por el digihuevo al templo.

-No os dejaremos- gritó Tai.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Kenta- Devimon, encárgate de los de nivel ultra, los megas y Coredramon son míos- dijo maliciosamente, pero Devimon no reacciona- A qué esperas, vete o también saldrás herido por 'ella'.

-Mi general, no pensará en…- dijo aterrorizado.

-Así es, ahora… ¡largo!

Entonces, Devimon comenzó a atacar a los que debía, ya que prefería ser derrotado por ellos que por 'ella'.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Mimi confundida.

-Ahora lo verás- dijo Shana indiferente- Pero, créeme, no es bueno… - dijo mirándola preocupada.

-Bien- dijo Kenta- Es hora de pasar a otro nivel- dijo sacando el digivice, que comenzó a brillar.

-LadyDevimon mega evoluciona a… Lilithmon.

Todos estaban en shock, menos Coredramon y Shana que ya la habían visto.

-¿Quién es? Es hermosa.

-Es la diosa de la oscuridad, Lilithmon- dijo Shana.

-Cómo lo sabes- dijo Tai.

-Porque los conozco, recuerdas. No tenemos nada que hacer.

-Ohh, pero que hermosos niños humanos, me servirán muy bien- dijo maliciosamente- Y tú- señaló a Wargreymon- serás mi pequeña mascota.

-Sigue soñando, bruja- dijo Tai.

-Ten cuidado con como tratas la tratas, te costará la vida- "y sería una pena" pensó Kenta, y automáticamente se sonrojó.

-ME LLAMARON BRUJA, A MI, LOS VOY A MACHACAR- gritó furiosa.

-Tai, idiota, mira que has hecho- le regañó Mimi.

-Todos tuyos, Lilith- dijo Kenta, con falsa despreocupación.

Rosemon ataca con látigo de espinas, pero lo esquiva con elegancia, al igual que el ataque de MetalGarurumon.

-Patético- dijo- Apartaos de mi camino. Dolor fantasmal- atacó, provocando que aparecieran Gabumon y Palmon.

-De un solo golpe. Dijo Matt, impactado.

-No tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Shana, mientras Wargreymon ataca a Lilithmon con su dramon killer, pero ella se teletransporta para esquivarlo- Nos va a destruir a todos.

-Shana- la llamó Matt- Tú los conoces- pero ella siguió sin hacerle caso- Escúchame- le dijo agarrándola de los hombros, llamando su atención- sabes como pelean, puedes hacerles frente.

-Cómo voy a hacerles frete si Coredramon apenas se mantiene en pie- dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre del rubio.

-Pues haz que digievoluciona- le dijo- Lo haces más difícil de lo que es. El emblema lo facilita, pero tú lo ves como una limitación. Puede que no tengas fe en nosotros, lo entiendo. Incluso puedo llegar a entender que no tengas fe en ti misma, pero cree en Coredramon, porque a pesar de todas las heridas que tiene y todo lo que debe estar sufriendo, sigue luchando por sus amigos, el digimundo y por ti… Así que deja de ser una simple espectadora y reacciona.

En ese momento el emblema de Shana comienza a brillar, provocando que Coredramon la mire.

-¿Crees?

-Creo en ti- dijo sonriendo- Y tú- señaló a Matt- no me vuelvas a gritar.

-Coredramon ultradigievoluciona a… Wingdramon- y apareció un gran dragón azul con unas grandes alas y garras doradas.

Entonces, cada vez que Wargreymon atacaba y Lilithmon lo esquivaba, Wingdramon, gracias a su gran velocidad, la golpeaba.

-Hay, por qué te dejas golpear- le dijo Kenta.

-No es eso, mi niño, es que es muy rápido- dijo molesta la señor demonio.

En eso aparece Lotosmon informando de que ya tenían el digihuevo por lo que se podían ir.

-Menos mal, casi no aguanto- dijo Devimon aliviado.

-Lilith, acaba.

-Encantada. Abrazo de la emperatriz- atacó, provocando que todos volvieran a la etapa infantil, ya que al regresar Devimon también lo habían hecho los elegidos.

-Solo estaban ganando tiempo.

-Exacto querida- le respondió Kenta a Shana- Nos volveremos a ver pronto. Pero antes...

Entonces Lilithmon apareció detras de Devimon, matándolo.

-Pero, mi señora...

-No quiero débiles- djio cruelmente- Adiós niños- y desaparecieron a través de un portal, dejando a los elegidos en shock


	6. Chapter 6: Visiones

El lugar estaba desolado.

No se escuchaba nada.

Tampoco se veía mucho debido al polvo que se había levantado por la batalla.

Una batalla que había reducido a cenizas el templo y otras estructuras adyacentes, de las que como mucho quedaban algunos pilares junto con los escombros.

Además el clima árido proporcionaba una imagen yerma del terreno, con su paisaje rocoso y seco.

No quedaba rastro de vida a parte de los elegidos, quienes estaban en estado de shock.

La primera en salir de ese estado fue Shana, que corrió a encontrase con Dracomon el cual se encontraba malherido. A continuación fue seguida por Tai, que fue a por Koromon.

-¡Dracomon!- exclamó la joven al llegar al lado de su amigo, abrazándolo- Lo has hecho genial- le dijo en voz baja, ante lo cual el pequeño dragón intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que acabó siendo una mueca.

-Tú también lo hiciste bien. Creíste- dijo el digimon.

-Nunca dejé de creer en ti, Draco, solo que con todo lo que está pasando se me olvidó- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Entonces se levantó y ayudó al digimon a incorporarse.

-Buena batalla- dijo Shana a Tai, que estaba con Koromon sentado en el suelo

-Hemos perdido- dijo el elegido del valor.

Narra Shana

Sabía que el ánimo de los elegidos estaría bajo después de este enfrentamiento.

-Pero en batallas como esta eso no es importante- ante esto me miró incrédulo- Es importante el hecho de que perdimos otro digihuevo y otra bestia pero no solo tienes que ver lo negativo- dije agachándome- Les habéis hecho frente a digimon muy poderosos a los que sinceramente no creí que pudierais contener. E incluso conseguisteis herirlos. Así que deberíais estar orgullosos- dije poniéndome de pié otra vez y tendiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar pero tomó mi ayuda y se levantó medio sonriendo. Entonces nos dirigimos junto con los otros elegidos, que esperaban nuestro regreso.

-Deberíamos buscar un refugio para pasar la noche y donde esperar que los digimon se recuperen- dije en voz baja.

-Si...- dijo Tai mirando a Koromon que descansaba exhausto en sus brazos- ¿Se te ocurre alguno?- preguntó mirándome, ante lo que asentí.

En cuanto llegamos, los demás nos recibieron con sonrisas tristes. Como pensaba estaban desmoralizados.

Me puse al frente y comencé a caminar para intentar sacar algo de ventaja, ya que Dracomon caminaba muy despacio. Era demasiado grande como para que lo cargara, así que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de caminar hasta el refugio que había pensado.

Narrador omnisciente

Mientras Shana caminaba, Tai informaba a los demás de lo que habían pensado.

-Vamos, será mejor que no la perdamos de vista- dijo el mayor, cauteloso como siempre.

Entonces, comenzaron a seguirla por el camino que marcaba.

-¿Cómo la viste?- le preguntó Momoko al único que había hablado con la joven.

-Intentó animarme y no se mostró muy decaída, pero seguro está peor de lo que aparenta- dijo el moreno contestándola.

-Seguro fue muy duro este reencuentro con su amigo- dijo Kari comprensivamente.

-Necesitamos respuestas- dijo Matt pensativo- Más información de ese emblema, de ese niño y del enemigo.

-Sí- dijo Tai- Pero quizás no es muy prudente preguntar en este momento.

-Tienes razón- añadió Sora- Quizás deberíamos esperar un poco.

-Probablemente deberíamos esperar, pero no podemos- dijo Mimi parándose- si los enfrentamos otra vez sin saber un modo de... de poder vencer...- suspiró- No creo que aguantemos otro combate como este- dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Nadie dijo nada. Palmon miró a su amiga con tristeza, por lo que la humana la miró sonriendo para reconfortarla. Después siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un cruce de caminos. En este tenían tres opciones, ir a la izquierda, recto o a la derecha, sin embargo Shana continuó por un pequeño camino que había entre el derecho y el centro.

Así, llegaron a un remoto lugar cubierto por varios árboles y cerca de un pequeño arroyo, el cual desembocaba en un pequeño lago.

Narra Shana:

Por suerte el lugar que había pensado no estaba ocupado. Estábamos cerca del bosque, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar desapercibidos.

-Te traeré agua- le dije a Dracomon, y sin esperar una respuesta fui a buscarla. Le eché una ojeada a los elegidos para asegurarme de que estaban todos.

 _Mientras tanto_

Narrador omnisciente:

Kenta y los respectivos digimon que le acompañaron estaban entrando en la morada de Bagramon, dirigiéndose al salón de reuniones.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el digimon una vez que entraron- Veo que venís un poco cansados- dijo sorprendido.

-Al final te dio una paliza tu amiguita o qué- se burló AxeKnightmon, ante lo que Kenta le miró con mala cara. Los otros digimon esperaron de pie, a diferencia del humano quien ocupó su sitio habitual.

Entonces, Bagramon ordenó comenzar con el informe. Sin embargo, Kenta se mantuvo callado ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… No dejaba de pensar en el elegido con el que había peleado a viva voz, Tai si su memoria no le fallaba, así como en Shana y en cómo lo había mirado: Fría y ariscamente. Le dolía tener que enfrentarse a su amiga pero no tenía remedio, estaba escrito.

En cierto modo la envidiaba.

Envidiaba su forma de ser.

Envidiaba su éxito cuando iban a misiones juntos.

Envidiaba que fuera ella la perfecta.

Envidiaba que ella fuera la buena.

Tampoco recordaba cómo había decidido ese camino, aunque sabía que, en cierto modo, se debía a Blackgatomon, ya que él tenía que estar con su compañera. Así que la culpa no era de él. Pero entonces… ¿Era de Blackgatomon? No, ella no tenía la culpa de ser así, pero si no hubiera sido…

"Basta. No iba a seguir pensando eso, ella era mi amiga y los amigos deben apoyarse" Se dijo interiormente. Pero aún así había una parte de él que le echaba la culpa, incluso pensando que nadie tenía la culpa.

En ese momento Kenta dejó de debatir interiormente porque el sonido de la habitación había incrementado notoriamente, llegando a ser molesto. Muestra de esto fue el golpe de Bagramon en la mesa, lo que provocó que el silencio los invadiera, y su orden de que todos abandonaran la habitación menos el humano y Lotosmon, ya que había sido el digimon hada quien consiguió el digihuevo.

-Haber, lo que he entendido hasta ahora- dijo Bagramon- Atacasteis por dos frentes, luego os reunisteis, hablasteis, empezasteis a pelear y fue cuando evolucionaron y posteriormente conseguisteis el digihuevo.

-En su mayoría sí- dijo Lilithmon- Pero te saltaste la parte en la que esa rata amarilla- señaló a Damemon- interrumpió y cuando le dieron una paliza a Lotosmon- dijo esta vez mirando a la recién nombrada, riendo con sorna.

-Pues la misma que a ti, querida- dijo el hada sonriendo falsamente.

-No me hagas reír porque tú no hubieras aguantado ese combate- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-Porque tú lo digas- contestó, acercándose también- Eres tan patética que casi te ganan dos digimon simplones.

-Bueno, por lo menos a mi no me hirió un nivel campeón- dijo sonriendo malignamente, porque sabía que acababa de herir el orgullo de Lotosmon.

-Señora, cálmese- dijo Damemon acercándose a ella.

-¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra chatarra parlante, solo sabes causar problemas!- le dijo al pequeño digimon, provocando que este bajara la mirada avergonzado. Después, la digimon comenzó a acercarse- Pero tranquilo. No me estorbarás más…

-¡Lilithmon!- le gritó Kenta levantándose abruptamente, tirando la silla- Eres mi amiga- dijo acercándose a ella- Pero le pones la mano encima y me las pagarás.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó afligida y furiosa- ¡Te atreves a ponerte de su lado antes que del mío!- siguió gritando mientras se daba la vuelta, dolida. Fue después de unos segundos cuando se escuchó su risa inundar la sala- Y dime, querido- dijo pausadamente- Cómo me harías nada- continuó en un tono más elevado, encarando al humano- ¡Eh! ¡Contéstame!- se acercó al aludido apuntándolo con un dedo- ¡Sin mí no eres nada! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡NADA! Un simple crío que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente- terminó dándole la espalda bruscamente.

-Lilithm...

-Shh, que no he acabado- dijo cambiando de objetivo, para dirigirse hacia Lotosmon- ¡Tú!- gritó, para después comenzar a reír histéricamente- Contigo no pierdo ni el tiempo ya que el simple echo de verte me da la risa- la agarró de la barbilla- Ambas sabemos que no durarás mucho por aquí y por ello intentas llamar la atención pero no eres más que una simple pelota que se arrastra por un poco de atención- le dijo al oído. Acto seguido la soltó fuertemente.

En ese momento Lilithmon estaba descontrolada. Se estaba dejando llevar por la ira que tenía en su interior, y había demasiada.

-Lo mejor para el final- dijo poniéndose delante de Bagramon- Escucha bien lo que voy a decir, porque solo lo diré una vez- dijo intentando calmar su respiración cogiendo aire- Eres un idiota narcisista e hipócrita, que pretende conquistar el digimundo con un ejército que está más roto que un jarrón de porcelana que cae al suelo, un ejército cuyos integrantes no se toleran y a los que ni siquiera tú aguantas y que no te aguantan. Y una cosa más te digo, vigila bien tus espaldas porque si fuera tú, no me fiaría de tu amiguito el grandullón, porque es tan narcisista como tú o más. Así que no sé si caerás por los niños o por otros medios pero caerás- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Durante el discurso de la mujer demonio Bagramon permaneció impasible ante sus palabras, pero interiormente estaba que echaba chispas. Puede que tuviera razón, pero no permitiría que nadie le hablara así, ni siquiera ella.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero tú no lo verás- y después de decir eso agarró por el cuello a la digimon, comenzando así a estrangularla. Bagramon era consciente de que Lilithmon era un peón importante en la partida que estaban jugando, pero hay piezas a las que hay que sacrificar para que otras avancen. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Por otra parte Kenta sabía que si contradecía su palabra generaría más problemas y, además, tal y como se había comportado merecía un escarmiento, porque... ¿sería capaz de matarla?. Esa pregunta no salía de la cabeza del humano, que tenía un debate interno en el que enfrentaba las ideas de ayudarla, intentando exculparla como ya había echo en numerosas ocasiones, y dejar que las cosas sucedan como tienen que suceder, ya que estaba un poco cansado de la actitud de su compañera.

Sin embargo, mientras Kenta pensaba Bagramon seguía ahogando a Lilithmon.

-Mira lo patética que eres que ni siquiera el humano intercede por ti- le dijo Bagramon a la digimon que apresaba con su brazo artificial. Entonces, la empujó contra la pared y con el mismo brazo con el que la ahogaba le arrancó el alma- Nos vemos en el infierno- le dijo antes de mandar su alma a ese recóndito lugar.

Después, se sacudió la capa como si no hubiera pasado nada y se sentó de nuevo en el sitio del que anteriormente se había levantado.

-Felicidades Lotosmon, acabas de ascender- dijo con cierto tono de humor y sorna, ante lo que la digimon sonrió mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Entonces, Kenta dejó la sala corriendo, dejando atrás el mal ambiente que se había creado en la sala, dirigiéndose a la habitación en la que se alojaba.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se recargó en ella dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Lloró por la impotencia que sentía ya que aunque no hubiese perdido el tiempo discutiendo condigo mismo y hubiera decidido ayudarla, cómo iba a hacerlo si era un simple humano.

Se sentía débil. Pero Lilithmon no lo era, pero aun así no se había defendido, cosa que no entendía, ya que aunque no hubiera conseguido ganarle podía haberle dado batalla.

Se giró apoyando la frente en la fría pared, así como su puño cerrado. Qué iba a hacer ahora, estaba solo ante lo que se avecinaba. Golpeó la pared.

Quedarse con Bagramon era lo más lógico, aunque sabía que Shana lo ayudaría. Pero no recurriría a ella como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas, él también era orgulloso. Golpeó la pared otra vez.

Por qué todo era tan complicado. Por qué no podía ser como antes. Por qué tenían que haberse torcido las cosas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero no obtenía respuesta.

Entonces, la impotencia se mezcló con la ira y el miedo, creando una mezcla muy peligrosa que provocó que estallara y comenzara a golpear la pared una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había echo sangre.

Por ello paró de dar golpes a la vez que soltó un grito lleno de emociones que lo abrumaban.

Tiró todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa, así como rompió unos papeles que había encima de ella así como todo lo que encontró.

Hasta que finalmente se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en una de las paredes, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo y que Damemon había presenciado su ataque de ira. Sin embargo el digimon no dijo nada, sino que se sentó al lado del humano mostrándole así su apoyo.

En ese momento Kenta vio que no estaba solo. Y juró que Bagramon se las pagaría. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero se vengaría de él.

 _Por otra parte_

Narra Shana:

Tenía que subirle el ánimo a Dracomon, así que iba a prepararle una especie de "mezcla" que le encantaba. Ya tenía la mayoría de lo que necesitaba, solo me faltaban unos frutos y unas raíces.

Decidí coger primero los frutos así que me subí a un árbol para cogerlos. Mientras escogía los que me parecían más tiernos pensaba que tenía que hacer, porque no solo tenía que subirle el ánimo a Dracomon, sino que también a los elegidos, pero eso ya no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?- dijo alguien. Eché una ojeada hacia abajo y vi que Matt me miraba sonriendo de lado.

" _Acaban de mejorar"_ pensé y noté como me sonrojaba ligeramente por haber pensado eso

-Eso podría preguntarte yo- dije divertida, para después bajar del árbol y acercarme a él, que estaba apoyado en otro- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos que viniste a buscarme, rubito?- pregunté sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

-Más quisieras- contestó riendo- Pero no tenía qué hacer así que decidí dar un paseo y resulta que te encontré en un árbol- dijo sonriendo.

-Habrías acabado antes diciendo que me echabas de menos- dije mirándolo.

-Puede- dijo mirándome también- Pero te subiría el ego- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.

Empecé a caminar hacia unos árboles sin hojas que había más adelante y me agaché para arrancar un par de raíces. Aunque no pudiera verle sentía su mirada en la nuca, pero no me molestaba, sino que más bien me tranquilizaba.

Se escuchó un ruido bastante extraño, tanto que no sabía de qué era.

-Escuchaste eso- me preguntó o afirmó Matt. Me levanté y asentí mirándolo.

-Parecía venir de todas partes- le dije alarmada.

-¿Podría ser un digimon?

-No- dije segura- Los digimon que quedan no saldrían del bosque y no creo que nos ataquen ahora.

-¿Por qué no nos atacarían ahora si estamos débiles?- me preguntó acercándose hasta donde estaba yo.

-Precisamente por eso- le contesté, pero él me miró confundido- Confía en mí- le dije restándole importancia- ¿O sigues sin hacerlo?- pregunté mirándolo.

Pero no pudo contestar porque algo apareció en nuestro campo de visión. Algo que me dejó helada.

-¿Tú también lo ves?- dije marcando mucho los espacios entre las palabras de lo abrumada que me sentía.

-Sí- me contestó sorprendido también.

Y es que el motivo de nuestro asombro era que delante nuestra se encontraba Seraphimon. Bueno, no era él, sino una especie de proyección astral.

-Seraphimon- dije en voz alta para que me escuchara.

-Me alegro de verte, pequeña.

-Cómo...

-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. No debes permitir que consigan ninguno de los digihuevos que son custodiados

-Pero ya tienen dos- dije apenada.

-Pues que consigan los otros, por lo menos uno debe seguir puro, sino pasarán cosas muy malas.

-No sabemos cómo pararles, son muy fuertes- dijo Matt, ya que yo me había quedado en shock, por lo que lo miré agradecida.

-Vosotros sois más fuertes. Escúchame bien Shana, no debes dej...qu..nivel destruirán todo.

-¿Qué? No te entendí- dije exasperada.

-Lo estás haciendo bien- dijo calmado- No creo que pueda hablar más, hay mucha oscuridad- dijo desvaneciéndose.

-¿Dónde? Iré a por ti- dije acercándome un poco pero Matt me agarró del brazo para que no siguiera.

-Hace tiempo que renuncié a la libertad- musitó para luego desaparecer completamente.

Entonces el silencio volvió a inundar la arboleda. Matt se acercó hasta donde estaba sin soltarme el brazo, y me tomé la libertad me apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, dándome cuenta de que era bastante más alto que yo. En vez de apartarme aflojó el agarre de mi brazo hasta descender lentamente por él y coger mi mano, mostrándome su apoyo.

Estuvimos ahí parados un rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que no hacía nada ahí parada, que teníamos que volver con los demás.

Así que me separé de él, muy a mi pesar, para recoger las raíces y todo lo que había recolectado. Eché una última ojeada al lugar, al igual que Matt, para luego emprender el camino hacia el campamento improvisado.

 _Mientras..._

Narrador omnisciente:

Kenta se había quedado dormido apoyado en el digimon que le hacía compañía. Pero no estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo, más bien estaba teniendo uno bastante curioso...

Narra Kenta

 _Me encontraba rodeado de luz. No había nada a mi alrededor, por lo que supuse que estaba soñando, pero en los sueños no sabes que estás soñando..._

 _Giré sobre mí mismo para ver bien el lugar. Y no vi nada. Solo divisé una borrosa figura en el horizonte por lo que decidí acercarme._

 _En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para ver bien lo que había frente a mí, me di cuenta de que no estaba equivocado al pensar que estaba soñando._

 _Delante mía había un precioso ángel que transmitía paz, pero que a la vez imponía._

 _-Mi querido niño- dijo con la voz que recordaba. Una voz que calmaba con solo escucharla._

 _-Ophanimon- dije sonriendo y acercándome más._

 _-Debes atender a lo que te voy a decir, porque no tengo mucho tiempo- me dijo, ante lo que asentí- Puede que mis palabras te duelan pero es hora de que las diga. Blackgatomon cierto es que tu verdadera compañera nunca fue. Siempre lo sospechó y cuando la verdad descubrió, muy bien no se lo tomó. Pero aún sabiendo que su sino no era estar contigo y que, llegado el día tendría que dejarte, de tu lado no desapareció._

 _-No lo entiendo._

 _-Escucha, escucha... Tu sino pues oscuro no tiene que ser_

 _Elegir podrás, y es hora de que sepas que camino escoger_

 _Donde la luna y el sol se encuentran_

 _Y aunque estas palabras te desconciertan_

 _Tu compañero allí se encuentra_

 _Más no puedo decirte querido, pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo. Y créeme cuando te digo que estoy más cerca de lo que piensas..._

Narrador omnisciente:

Entonces, el humano despertó abruptamente, alertando a Damemon.

-¿Kenta está bien? Damemon puede ir a buscarle algo.

-No, no, tranquilo. He tenido un sueño maravilloso- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba- Donde el sol y la luna se encuentran...

-¿El amo quiere ir al cielo?

-¿Al cielo?

-Claro, con la luna- dijo el digimon señalando la esfera plateada que brillaba en el oscuro cielo.

-Tu compañero allí se encuentra... La zona cielo- exclamó el joven.

Entonces, una luz que provenía del emblema los envolvió y de la habitación se los llevó.

Rápidamente tocaron el suelo, pero no estaban en el castillo de Bagramon. Sino que estaban en un lugar lleno de luz y paz, donde no se percibían malas presencias.

El humano estaba desconcertado, no sabía que al resolver el acertijo le traería a otro lugar. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta de que un digimon se les había acercado.

-Amo...- le dijo Damemon, tirándole de la camiseta, por lo que el muchacho se giró para ver un digimon ángel, cosa que no le sorprendió.

-Kenta, te estaba esperando- le dijo el ángel, con apariencia jovial.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó confundido.

-Soy Lucemon- dijo tranquilamente- tu compañero.

 _Mientras..._

Shana y Matt ya les habían contado su extraña vivencia en el bosque y se encontraban debatiendo, o más bien gritando sin que ninguno escuchase a otro, sobre ese acontecimiento.

Todos se encontraban intercambiando sus opiniones. Bueno, todos menos Shana. La joven se hallaba sentada apoyada contra un árbol, cerca de Dracomon, mirando fijamente el fuego que habían encendido en cuanto comenzó a oscurecer.

-Hola- dijo Yolei, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿No participas en el intercambio de opiniones?- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-No- contestó sonriendo- Solo gastan saliva porque total no llegarán a nada.

-Bueno ya está bien, ¡Callaos!- gritó Momoko- No veis que no conseguiremos nada si seguimos así.

-Tiene razón- secundó Izzy- Además si hacemos mucho ruido podremos ser un blanco fácil.

-Por mucho que gritéis no van a venir- dijo Shana en la misma posición- Bagramon está jugando con nosotros, así que si nos coge desprevenidos y nos vence para él no es una victoria. Así que no atacará hasta que no estemos con la otra bestia sagrada.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó Sora con cierta molestia y desconfianza.

-Porque es lo que yo haría- dijo Shana, mirando a Sora y sonriendo de lado- Piénsalo, si de verdad quisiese sacarnos del medio simplemente, no podríamos estar teniendo esta conversación en medio de la nada, por la noche y con un fuego encendido que marca a la perfección nuestra posición- dijo mirando de nuevo al fuego.

Narra Shana

Era pura lógica, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Qué opinas- me preguntó Tai.

-Sobre qué- dije mirándolo.

-De todo.

-Pues no es que Seraphimon nos haya abierto muchas puertas, porque que no tenían que hacerse con los digihuevos ya lo sabíamos nosotros. Así que solo queda descansar y ver qué pasa mañana- dije dirigiendo la mirada hacia Dracomon, que seguía durmiendo.

-Qué hay del chico, Kenta, ¿podrías decirnos algo más de él o de los emblemas?- preguntó Izzy.

-Los emblemas se relacionan entre ellos y dan al digimon al que proporcionan energía un poder mayor. Tanto que estando en el mismo nivel que otro digimon lo supera y con creces.

-Como pasó con LadyDevimon y Angewomon- dijo Tk .

-Exacto. Pero Kenta está confundido, le engañaron para llevarlo a ese camino pero es tan terco que cada vez que intento hablar con él consigo el efecto contrario.

-Os conocías ya, ¿no?- preguntó Matt.

-Es mi mejor amigo- dije apenada- Yo llegué antes que él al digimundo, poco antes, y luego nos hicimos muy amigos. Hace un tiempo que él se tuvo que ir a una misión creo, y yo me quedé con los tres ángeles y volvió diferente. Resultó que un aliado de Bagramon, AxeKnightmon, le estaba convenciendo para que se fuera con ellos y no sé que más. Y el día que atacaron el castillo fue la última vez que le vi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó Joe.

-No sé, el tiempo aquí es muy relativo. Voy y vengo, y a veces pasa más tiempo y otras menos. Normalmente voy poco, para decirle a mi tía que estoy bien y así.

-¿Crees que podremos ganar?- preguntó Mimi, que estaba abrazándose las rodillas.

-Independientemente de que lo que yo piense o deje de pensar no tiene nada que ver con lo que pueda pasar...- dije pensando bien lo que iba a decir- Sí. Sinceramente cuando os conocí no lo creía, al fin y al cabo paso mucho tiempo con digimon y en comparación son más fuertes, lógicamente, pero os interrelacionáis muy bien, tanto que os complementáis. Y eso es más de lo que tienen los del lado de Bagramon, y con eso los podéis vencer. Solo hay que ponerse al día, aún estáis un poco verdes.

-Y si conseguimos que Kenta reaccione y ponerlo de nuestro lado, con los tres emblemas y los suyos no tendrían nada que hacer- dijo Momoko contenta.

Era un buen plan, aunque no iba a ser fácil, pero por algo se empieza.

-Muy buena charla, pero ahora a dormir todos- dijo Tai, dando por finalizada la velada.

-Tendríamos que contar historias de miedo alrededor de la hoguera- dijo Davis emocionado, pero Ken le agarró del brazo negando con la cabeza.

Entonces, pasé mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Momoko y le dije al oído

-Así que ya has fichado a Davis, eh.

-Y tú te lo pasarías muy bien en el bosque con Matt-kun, ¿no?- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo muchas veces. Entonces, me puse delante de ella y le dije en voz baja.

- _Touché_ \- dije riendo- Ya me dirás que tal vas, porque estoy segura que ya está loquito por ti- continué riendo mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba Dracomon.

Aún así escuché a Momoko murmurar un "Buenas noches, Shana-sama" y a Mimi quejarse diciendo que quería enterarse de qué estábamos cotilleando.

Al final no había sido tan mala idea ser su guía, me dije interiormente mientras veía a Matt con Gabumon, por lo que me golpeé mentalmente por haber dirigido mi mirada hacia él.

Finalmente me apoyé en Dracomon para dormir y esperar las sorpresas que me depararía el día de mañana, que seguramente no serán pocas.


	7. Chapter 7: Señuelo

Holaa, lamento la tardanza pero entre que estuve de viaje y que al volver estuve muy enferma por lo que no tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir.

Aquí os dejo un capítulo algo cortito explicando un poco la incorporación de Lucemon a la historia, así como sirve de unión con lo que pasará en el capítulo siguiente.

Intentaré subir un capítulo más largo antes de que empiecen las clases otra vez, pero no prometo nada por si acaso.

Que paséis muy buen día/ tarde/ noche

* * *

Narra Kenta

-¿Cómo vas a ser mi compañero? Blackgatomon...- dijo el humano confundido.

-Era un señuelo, por así decirlo- contestó Lucemon- Cuando llegaste nos dimos cuenta del gran papel que tendrías en la guerra que habría, porque ya entonces sabíamos que un catástrofe como este sucedería, así que en una reunión se decidió eso...

 _Flashback_

 _Narrador omnisciente:_

 _En una gran sala decorada con grandiosas cristaleras que daban paso a una gran cantidad de luz que iluminaba esta estancia, se encontraban reunidos Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon y Lucemon, además de varios digimon que se encargaban de organizar las batallas. Pues era eso lo que estaban haciendo, barajaban las posibilidades de que en un futuro hubiera una guerra._

 _Estas conversaciones aburrían al ángel conocido como Lucemon, ya que este pensaba que hablaban mucho pero que no decían nada. Así que no prestaba mucha atención. Hasta que comenzaron a hablar de algo que sí le interesaba..._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer con los chiquillos?- preguntó un Gargoylemon._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó de vuelta Seraphimon, inclinándose un poco en su asiento._

 _-Como bien sabéis- comenzó a relatar el digimon- Esos críos albergan un gran poder y es vital que los preparemos para la batalla, aprovechando que son jóvenes- prosiguió dando una vuelta por la sala._

 _-Como bien has dicho son solo críos, no podemos manipularlos para que sean nuestros peones en una guerra que no debería afectarles- replicó firmemente Ophanimon._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Cherubimon con su voz profunda y pausada._

 _-Aún así- intervino un Harpymon- No podemos permitir que vaguen libremente con digimon tan poderosos y relevantes como Lucemon- esta declaración provocó que cada miembro de la sala comenzara a intercambiar sus opiniones con el que tenía al lado provocando que el ruido se incrementara._

 _-Cierto es- comenzó Seraphimon, ante lo cual se hizo silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el ángel- mas privar al niño que esté con su compañero resultaría injusto, ¿no creéis?- preguntó al aire, aunque nadie le contestó- ¿Le diréis que no tiene un compañero, a diferencia de su amiga?_

 _-Señor- dijo un pequeño digimon negro acercándose- Si me permite el atrevimiento, yo podría hacerme pasar por su compañero hasta que el muchacho estuviera listo para estar junto con Lucemon._

 _-¿Dejar que Blackgatomon esté con el elegido del destino? ¡Impensable! ¡Una barbaridad!- gritó Gargoylemon._

 _-Tus intenciones son buenas pequeña, quizá podría funcionar- dijo Seraphimon mirando a los otros dos, recibiendo un asentimiento por parta de Cherubimon, aunque Ophanimon no estaba tan convencida ya que desconfiaba de las verdaderas intenciones de la digimon._

 _-A mí me parece bien- dijo Lucemon levantándose- Esperaré en la zona cielo el momento de entrar en acción, hasta entonces...- dijo mientras abandonaba la estancia._

 _-No se hable más entonces- terminó Seraphimon dando por finalizada la sesión._

 _Fin flashback_

Narra Kenta

\- Y así pasó todo- relató Lucemon- Blackgatomon asumió ese papel a pesar de que sabía que algún día tendría que dejarte. Además de las numerosas quejas recibidas por varios digimon que no les parecía bien que ella fuera quien desempeñara ese papel.

-Lo imagino...- dije, recordando las malas miradas que recibíamos por parte de los demás, por el simple echo de ser diferente. Era frustrante.

-Así que, ¿qué te parece si le hacemos una visita a Bagramon? Me imagino que se sorprenderá de volver a tenerte entre sus filas. Si quieres seguir, claro.

Eso me preguntaba yo. Sin Blackgatomon nada tenía sentido, pues si ella no era mi verdadera compañera, ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por el mal camino? ¿Qué haría ahora que su compañero era un ángel? Si dejaba las líneas de Bagramon me estaría comportando como un hipócrita. Además, no tendría a dónde ir. Aunque quizás Shana... No, no se iría con los elegidos.

-Vamos- dije mirándolo decidido, sin embargo, en ese momento, no estaba seguro de nada...

Narrador omnisciente

Así pues, dejaron la zona cielo para volver al castillo de Bagramon, el cual estaba en una reunión con Axeknightmon.

-He contactado con nuestros aliados del oeste y me temo que no me han comunicado buenas noticias...

-Me lo suponía- añadió Bagramon mientras se acariciaba la barbilla- Supuse que Baihumon sería el más difícil de asaltar. Por ello pensé que sería buena idea ir a por él antes... Tendré que pensar en nuestro próximo movimiento más detenidamente. Avisa...- pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Acaso no saben que esto es una conversación privada!- exclamó Axeknightmon, pero su expresión cambió en cuanto vio quien era el que interrumpió la reunión- Vaya, vaya... ¿Ya terminaste de llorar en tu habitación, mocoso?- dijo riendo, a lo que Kenta le puso mala cara.

Entonces se escuchó una risa que procedía de detrás de Kenta, la cual fue seguida de una silueta que se iba marcando más a medida que el sujeto se acercaba a la sala.

En cuanto llegó se distinguió la figura de un ángel con apariencia de un muchacho rubio, vestido con una toga. Este ser celestial posee doce grandes alas blancas. Además destacan los llamativos brazaletes y tobilleras de oro que lleva, los cuales resaltan la pálida piel de dicho digimon en la que aparecen unas curiosas marcas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Las caras de los dos digimon que había en la sala demostraban lo asombrados que estaban en ese momento, ya que no había duda: el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos era Lucemon.

-Me ha dejado anonadado el ingenio que denota tu comentario- dijo con ironía- Pero ten cuidado la próxima vez que pienses tanto, podrías acabar con dolor de cabeza- remató con sorna.

Este comentario provocó que el aludido se enfadara y que el humano soltara una risita.

-¿Y este pelele es tu superior?- siguió burlándose el ángel- Entonces, no me extraña que la mayor amenaza sean unos humanos.

Axeknightmon no daba crédito, primero era el humano el que hacía comentarios de ese tipo, y ahora tendría que aguantar a un digimon haciendo lo mismo.

En ese momento Bagramon carraspeó para llamar la atención de los recién llegados, ya que parecía que ignoraban su presencia.

-Cómo no, el líder supremo de esto- dijo Lucemon acercándose- Lucemon, compañero de Kenta, a su servicio- dijo haciendo una reverencia irónica- Espero que no le importe que ocupe el lugar de mi antecesora, Lilithmon, aunque, sinceramente y con todo el respeto que le puedo tener- "que es mas bien poco" pensó- Sería un necio si se negara.

Ante esto, Bagramon rió.

-Sé apreciar muy bien buenas incorporaciones a mis líneas, y tú sin dudas serás una de ellas- dijo, pensando que con esta incorporación la balanza se inclinaba mucho más a su favor- Me alegra saber que sigues con nosotros, Kenta- ante lo que el muchacho solo asintió- Bien, ya que estáis aquí seréis vosotros quienes iréis al bosque a conseguir la ubicación exacta de Ebonwumon, quiero prepararles una sorpresa a los elegidos cuando vayan a su encuentro, así que saber su posición con anterioridad es crucial.

Sin nada más que añadir, Kenta y Lucemon abandonaron la sala para dirigirse a la salida del castillo.

-Buena actuación- le dijo el humano al digimon- Es posible que Bagramon crea que de verdad lo consideras su jefe.

-Lo dudo- dijo sonriendo de lado- Al fin y al cabo, todos saben que peco de soberbia- añadió antes de tomar forma de Cupimon.

Y sin más dilaciones abandonaron el castillo dirigiéndose al bosque.


	8. Chapter 8: Realidad engañosa

**Holaaa criaturitas del mundo. Me presento, soy una amiga de Moonlight y voy a colaborar con ella en la historia, (por lo que me toca la parte encantadora del nombre ^.^ Ok no, pongámonos serios)**

 **He intentado lo máximo posible asemejarme a la forma de escribir de Anita pero puede que se me escapen algunas cositas. Espero os guste y por supuesto cualquier sugerencia, opinión, critica, etc díganlo en comentarios que me encanta leerlos jeje.**

 **Bueno claro también que habrá capítulos que los subirá ella, otros yo dependiendo de la qu tenga más tiempo.**

 **Os dejo con la lectura ya...**

* * *

 **Narra Shana** :

Era una mañana fría pero no por la temperatura, sino por el entorno. No se oía nada que no fueran nuestros propios pasos sobre el terreno. Y eso era algo que no me gustaba nada.

Nos habíamos levantado temprano, ya que quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Íbamos a buen paso y el silencio reinaba en el grupo. Supuse que era porque estaban asimilando la información de ayer o porque estaban deprimidos tras la derrota, por lo que no le di importancia. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzábamos el ambiente se volvía más húmedo y la niebla se hacía más espesa, cosa que no me gustaba nada.

-Si esto sigue así no vamos a poder pasar por el camino que lleva al santuario- le dije a Dracomon en voz baja.

-Y el acceso al desfiladero ya lo hemos pasado- añadió. Esas dos eran las únicas opciones que teníamos para llegar adónde estaba Ebonwumon sin pasar por el bosque.

Me detuve y giré hacia los elegidos, para decirles que hiciéramos una pequeña parada.

...

-Entonces, ¿no podemos ir?- preguntó Tai.

-Podemos ir por donde teníamos pensado y esperar a que la niebla se disipe lo suficiente como para ver las rocas...- dije no muy convencida.

-No hay tiempo, ¡los malos llegarán antes!- añadió enérgicamente Davis.

Entonces empezó un pequeño debate entre ellos, ya que aunque apoyaban lo que decía Davis no tenían por donde ir. Eso le estaban diciendo Ken y Momoko al elegido del valor y amistad, aunque esta última empezaba a desesperarse...

-¿Y por qué no seguimos recto?- preguntó Izzy, que como era habitual en él estaba tecleando en su ordenador. Giró el aparato para mostrarnos un mapa- Por ahora hemos estado rodeando esta zona, pero si los demás accesos están bloqueados por la niebla podemos seguir recto.

-No es buena idea- se me adelantó Momoko- Los digimon que habitan en el bosque nos atacaran por sorpresa y nos machacarán- explicó mientras golpeaba con el puño derecho la palma de su otra mano para mostrar como nos machacarían.

-Tiene razón, no podemos cruzar el bosque- dije, aunque sabía que acabaríamos yendo por ahí.

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo Tai.

-Podemos esperar.

-No tenemos tiempo- contradijo Matt- nos necesitan cuanto antes.

-No seremos de ayuda si ni siquiera podemos llegar-añadí, intentando convencerle. Miramos a Tai esperando su decisión, ya que al fin y al cabo era el líder, o eso creía.

-No podemos esperar, Shana- me miró como si me pidiera perdón. Asentí y nos dirigimos a la boca del lobo.

...

Nos adentramos en el bosque, esta vez guiados por Izzy ya que no me conocía esta parte del digimundo. Dracomon iba tenso, sabía que era una mala idea pero prefiere no tomar parte en las decisiones. Cada vez la niebla se volvía más espesa, dificultando el camino. A penas podía ver a la persona que tenía delante. Sin duda esta era una pésima idea...

 **Narra Tai**

Iba con agumon en la retaguardia del grupo hasta que a este se le ocurrió la brillante idea de separarse.

-De verdad no lo hueles Tai, me rugen las tripas del rico olor.

-Agumon, deberíamos volver- dije mientras apartaba unas ramas- vamos a perdern...- no pude seguir ya que me hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Me acerqué a donde estaba él y le pregunté qué pasaba.

-He oído a alguien. Pueden ser los digimon de los que nos hablaron.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente al lugar del que provenían las voces. Cuando pudimos ver qué era, o mejor dicho quién, no pude contener mi asombro. Era él. Kenta...

 **Narra Matt**

Decidimos hacer un breve descanso para reponer energías. Estaba sentado mirando lo que hacían los demás hasta que vi que alguien agitaba su mano frente a mí para que le hiciera caso.

-Voy a por leña, ¿vienes?- me preguntó Shana. Sin dejarme contestar si quiera se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque, ante lo que la seguí.

La miraba mientras cogía ramitas, sentado al lado del montón que había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

-Oye, si te dije que vinieras era para ayudarme- dijo al acercarse a dejar más. Sonreí de lado, al igual que ella- Te veo tenso- añadió poniéndose a mi lado- Preocupado- acarició mi hombro con su dedo índice haciendo circulitos- ¿Te preocupa algo?- susurró cerca de mí oído. Deslizó su mano derecha por mi hombro, pasando por la nuca hasta llegar a mi hombro derecho sobre el que apoyó la cabeza y susurró: ¿o solo disfrutas de las vistas?

Se apartó de mí mientras reía. Después, se sentó a mi lado. Estiró las piernas, apoyó las manos en el tronco y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para aprovechar la poca luz solar que se filtraba por las nubes. Me giré un poco para poder verla bien, ya que estaba sentada al contrario que yo* (n/a: ok, imagínense el tronco es el medio y las piernas de Shana están a la derecha y las de Matt a la izquierda)

-Aunque las vistas eran buenas- dije siguiéndole el juego- Estaba pensando que si hacemos una hoguera podrían localizarnos- no estaba pensando eso, pero serviría para salir del paso.

Pero no dijo nada. Solo rió. No salió con una gran teoría que contradiría lo que yo acababa de decir. Nada. Solamente estaba ahí sentada disfrutando del clima, despreocupada. Su pelo se deslizaba por su espalda hasta casi llegar al tronco en el que estábamos sentados. Su piel clara brillaba con la luz tenue que había. Estaba radiante.

Entonces abrió sus ojos, mostrando las esmeraldas que tenía por iris. Estaba embobado admirándola. Tanto que no noté que se empezó a acercar a mi. Inclinándose. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando solo estaba a pocos centímetros de mi. Fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo y sonrió. Estaba retándome. Y lo acepté gustoso. Fui yo el que acortó la distancia, dando lugar al beso que, en el fondo, estaba deseando que pasara desde que la conocí. Shana pasó los brazos al rededor de mi cuello y empezó a juguetear con mi cabello. Era perfecto. Ella, yo, los rayos del sol... Un momento. ¿Y la niebla?

Interrumpí, a mi pesar, el beso ante lo que me miró extrañada.

-¿Cuando se disipó la niebla?- pero no me contestó, solo se rió como antes- Tenemos que volver- dije levantándome.

-No, ¿por qué?- replicó poniéndose delante mía- Estamos bien aquí- dijo agarrándome la mano y pegando su cabeza a mi pecho.

Entonces, escuche que me llamaban. ¿Fue de repente o acababa de darme cuenta? Me aparté bruscamente de ella, ya que sabía que si me dejaba que Shana me dijera algo me quedaría. Seguí la voz, escuchándola cada vez más cerca. Empecé a correr, más rápido, más rápido hasta que el camino se acabó y empecé a caer al vacío.

Empecé a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con ¿Shana?

-¡Por fin despiertas! He estado llamándote un buen rato.

-¿Despertar?- dije atontado intentando levantarme.

-Sí, estabas "dormido", como los demás- en ese momento miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que mis amigos estaban dormidos, pero además me di cuenta que estábamos en una especie de jaulas- Sí, estamos atrapados- dijo poniendo mala cara.

...

 **Narra Tai**

Kenta, el amigo de Shana. ¿Nos estaría siguiendo?

-Adelante, habla. ¡Dime dónde está!- le grito a una floramon. No, no nos estaba siguiendo- ¿Acaso no me has oído? Qué digimon más inútil- iba a golpearla pero no se lo iba a permitir.

-EH- grité mientras salía del arbusto- Déjala en paz.

-Qué tenemos aquí, un abogado de pleitos pobres- dijo riendo de lado- Qué quieres Tai, ¿acaso buscas otra pelea?- dijo confiado. Mire al rededor pero no vi a Blackgatomon por ningún lado.

-Aunque la buscara no podrías dármela.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo con sorna mientras se hacía a un lado. Entonces vi a un, una, ehm... una ricura de digimon. Pero, esa no era la preevolución de Blackgatomon, bueno por lo menos la del Gatomon de Kari- Ante tu cara de confusión he de decir que no, no es Blackgatomon. Digamos, que es mi verdadero compañero- Entonces, digievolucionó apareciendo en su lugar un ángel.

-Eres un poco extremista al pasar de Lilithmon a un digimon que es un ángel.

-Tampoco creas...- dijo misterioso- Bueno, intentarás defender a esta inútil o nos ahorrarás el tiempo de la batalla.

-Bueno, creo que os haré perder un poco el tiempo, verdad Agumon- dije mirando a mi compañero.

-Agumon digievoluciona a...

...

 **Narra Shana**

-Cómo ha pasado esto?- preguntó Matt incorporándose. Había unas tres jaulas, en la nuestra a mayores estaban Cody y Yolei; en otra Sora, Izzy, Mimi y Tk; y en la otra Davis, Kari, Joe, Momoko y Ken.

-La niebla, induce una ilusión. Pero no te preocupes están bien, solo hay que despertarlos.

-¿Y tú cómo te despertaste?- preguntó extrañado.

 _Flashback:_

 _Estábamos en una especie de porche con decoraciones en cristal. Todos estaban contentos, celebrando algo. ¿Pero el qué?_

 _Salí al balcón a refrescarme. El aire frío de la noche hizo que se me erizara la piel. Estaba absorta admirando la noche cuando alguien se me acercó._

 _-Buenas vistas eh- dijo Matt apoyándose en la barandilla._

 _-Deben de serlo para que abandones la fiesta para verlas._

 _-Bueno, a lo mejor es por la compañía- dijo sonriendo- Deberías esta dentro también, al fin y al cabo hay mucho que celebrar. Volví a mirar hacia dentro, viendo como todos se divertían, incluso Izzy había dejado el ordenador. Torné la vista a Matt, también se le veía contento. Sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba a sus amigos pasárselo bien. Debió de notar que lo estaba mirando porque volvió su vista hacia mí._

 _-Venga volvamos- dijo ofreciéndome su mano- No siempre se encuentra el paradero de Seraphimon._

 _-Se... Seraphimon. ¿Lo encontramos?- dije cogiendo su mano._

 _-Claro Asuna, llevamos buscándolo un tiempo y por fin hoy lo logramos- sonreí inconscientemente mientras dejaba que me guiara._

 _-Maravilloso... Espera- dije parándome- ¿Cómo me has llamado?_

 _-Cómo te iba a llamar, por tu nombre, ¿no?- dijo con obviedad._

 _-Yo nunca lo dije- dije extrañada- No encontramos a Seraphimon. Esto no es real..._

 _Fin flashback._

-Pues porque soy muy lista- dije sin dar explicaciones- O acaso crees que es un complot- añadí girándome y encarándole rápidamente, ante lo que el retrocedió un poco ¿sonrojado? ¿Qué me he perdido?

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

Con Kenta y Tai

En lo poco que llevaban de batalla Tai podía apreciar que el digimon misterioso es muy fuerte.

Lucemon usó su técnica "pies divinos", siendo esquivaba a duras penas por Wargreymon, que contraatacó con "mega tornado" llevando a Lucemon aún más dentro del bosque.

Tai y Kenta también se desplazaron. Debido a su concentración en el conflicto no se dieron cuenta de que se estaban metiendo en lo más profundo del bosque.

Wargreymon no se rendía, seguía atacando con todo lo que tenía intentando alcanzar la velocidad de su contrincante. Pero tanto Tai como su compañero sabían que solo se estaban entreteniendo con ellos.

Una de las patadas del digimon ángel derribó a su oponente levantando una nube de polvo. Wargreymon lanzo desde donde estaba su "fuerza de gea", que fue esquivada por Lucemon. Sin embargo, el hombre dragón fue rápido y con su "dramon killer" lo golpeó. Desafortunadamente, Lucemon lo cogió del brazo y lo golpeó brutalmente contra el suelo. Ante el impacto, perdió la digievolución.

Tai acudió rápidamente a ayudar a su amigo malherido, al que Lucemon tenía pensado rematar, pero ante un gesto de Kenta volvió al lado de este, volviendo a su forma de Cupimon.

...

 **Narra Shana**

Habíamos conseguido despertar a varios ya. Sin embargo, no se me ocurría una forma de salir de esta. Me imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación y no me gustaba nada. Solo esperaba que Dracomon no se metiera en líos.

-Podemos romper los barrotes- dijo Davis.

-Aún así tendríamos que ir a buscar a los digimon- añadió Tk.

Miré a Matt, preocupada, y el me devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión. Se dirigió a los barrotes del fondo, en los que se apoyó. Me levanté y me puse a su lado, ya que sabía que estaba preocupado.

-No te ofusques- le dije en voz baja mientras los demás seguían barajando posibilidades- A mí tampoco se me ocurre una manera de salir de aquí.

-Me pregunto que haría Tai- nos percatamos de su ausencia cuando empezamos a despertar a los demás. No sabíamos donde estaba y eso en parte era bueno, aunque también podía ser muy malo.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron unos Mushroomon y Vegiemon. Abrieron las jaulas, nos ataron las manos con unas cuerdas hechas de lianas y nos indicaron de malas maneras por donde teníamos que ir. Nos llevaron a una llanura en la que estaban reunidos numerosos digimon del bosque. Solo un par de Saberleomon y un Okuwamon llamaron mi atención. Y claro, luego estaba Ceresmon, si aparecía.

Nos mandaron sentarnos. A continuación, aparecieron por un sitio diferente del que habíamos salido nuestros compañeros. Se ve que ellos intentaron escapar porque estaban las atados que nosotros. Los niños elegidos intentaron comunicarse con sus respectivos compañeros para saber como estaban. Sin embargo, yo miré a Dracomon para mostrarle mi preocupación.

Se hizo el silencio cuando una Lilamon avanzó hasta quedar cerca de nosotros.

-Va a comenzar el juicio contra estos humanos por traición e incumplimiento de un tratado.

Fue ahí, cuando de entre los árboles se distinguió una figura humanoide, esbelta y de paso lento.

-Ceresmon- dije en voz baja.

...

 **Narra Tai**

-¿Estás bien, Agumon?- pregunté preocupado.

-Ay- dijo mientras se levantaba- Tengo hambre- se quejó mientras le regían las tripas. Suspiré aliviado.

-Yo también- añadí, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Podrías tomártelo en serio. No es un juego- dijo Kenta molesto mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Ya sé que no es un juego- contesté mientras me levantaba- Pero ya perdimos, qué esperabas, ¿que me pusiera a llorar? Además, si fueras a hacernos algo ya lo habrías hecho- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Si te lo tomaras en serio no te adentrarías tú solo en el bosque ni combatirías contra alguien al que sabes que no puedes ganar- rebatió. "Será creído" pensé.

Miré a mi alrededor y bueno, estaba perdido.

-Eso no es porque no me lo tome en serio- dije entre dientes- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- me miró con una mueca rara pero me contestó:

-La verdad que no. No es que venga mucho a este bosque. Por cierto ¿qué hacéis aquí? Dudo que Shana estuviera a favor de venir por aquí- añadió mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

-Por la niebla no había camino. Es un atajo- dije sin dar detalles, ya que la fin y al cabo era nuestro enemigo.

-Bueno, pues a estas alturas tus amigos serán rehenes de los habitantes de aquí.

-Pues iremos a salvarles- dijo agumon levantándose.

-Dudo que puedas ser de mucha ayuda- añadió Kenta riendo- Sin embargo, Cupimon podría guiarnos hasta donde están los digimon.

-Y... ¿por qué lo harías?- pregunté desconfiado.

-Me guste o no, le debo más de una a Shana.

-Bien... -No le di más vueltas porque puede ser cierto y que además necesito su ayuda- Pues vamos.

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

Emprendieron su camino, guiándolos Cupimon y yendo en la retaguardia Kenta. Este último observaba curioso la relación entre el digimon y el humano, ya que esta le parecía sorprendente. Iban discutiendo porque el dinosaurio amarillo tenía cada vez más hambre.

-¡Tai! Tenías una chocolatina. Joe te la dio- replicó.

-Te estoy diciendo que no- le contestó el joven desesperado. Pero más desesperado estaba el digimon, que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que abalanzarse sobre Tai para registrarle los bolsillos, provocando que amb0s cayeran por un desnivel, rodando, hasta chocar con un árbol.

-Mira que has hecho- se quejó el humano mientras se palpaba la cabeza en busca del chichón que le había provocado el golpe.

-Yo solo buscaba comida...

Pero ambos dejaron la discusión al oír la fuerte risa de Kenta ante lo que acababa de suceder. El pelinegro al darse cuenta de que lo estaban viendo dejó de reír para continuar el camino.

Tai y agumon se apresuraron a alcanzarlos, ya que no querían perderse de nuevo.

-Oye Kenta, pensé que tu compañero era Blackgatomon pero...- preguntó curioso Tai.

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero parece ser que no. En realidad es Lucemon. Los tres ángeles lo mantuvieron en secreto. Seguro Shana lo sabía...- dijo esto último más para sí mismo- Pero no es un gran problema, es más fuerte- añadió. No quería dejarse ver débil.

-No deberías decir eso, no son herramientas- contestó Tai molesto- Aún así, lo siento.

-No necesito tu compasión. Ni la tuya ni la de nadie.

-No es compasión. A mí me dolería que me dijeran que agumon no es mi compañero de verdad y bueno, aún así seguro seguiría con él- dijo sonriendo hacia él digimon- Pero me gustaría que alguien me dijera que me entiende y apoya. Solo eso.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido por la actitud del elegido del valor- Eres una caja de sorpresas- Toma- prosiguió, extendiéndole una bonita piedra- No hace nada pero es chula- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para adelantarse hasta donde estaba Cupimon.

-Gracias, supongo...- dijo el joven confundido.

...

 **Narra Shana**

-Vaya, vaya. Curiosas hojas ha traído hoy el viento- dijo Ceresmon (médium) con su melodiosa voz.

Se sentó en una extraña silla hecha a partir de un tronco e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles algo a los Vegiemon. Adiviné rápidamente de qué se trataba ya que se acercaron a mí, me agarraron y obligaron a moverme, hasta situarme delante de ella.

-Ceresmon- dije inclinando un poco la cabeza- de qué se nos acusa- pregunté inocentemente.

-No te hagas la tonta, Shana. Has roto el tratado- dijo seria. Noté como uno de los Vegiemon empezaba a retorcer su brazo-liana alrededor de cuerpo, empezando por la cintura y piernas.

-Bueno, no lo hubiera hecho sin un buen motivo. Vam...- iba a explicarme pero me interrumpió.

-No quiero oír tus excusas. Lotosmon nos advirtió que intentaríais destruirnos.

-Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir mientras uno habla, ¿no?- en cuanto acabe de hablar el maldito digimon amarillo apretó más su agarre, que ya me cogía los brazos también- Si no hubierais puesto esa niebla no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por aquí. Acaso sabe Ebonwumon que usáis la niebla, que imagino os da para defenderos, como método ofensivo.

-Silencio- me ordenó- No quiero oír más falacias.

-Pues entonces no dejes que Lotosmon venga por aquí- dije medio riendo. El agarre ya me llegaba al cuello, empezando a asfixiarme. Me giré lo suficiente como para ver a Dracomon- No crees que es hora de que digievoluciones- dije un poco agobiada por la presión.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, debido a la presión y falta de aire empecé a marearme y ver todo un poco borroso. Sentí un gran alivio cuando se soltó el agarre y empecé a hiperventilar fuertemente buscando llenar los pulmones de aire nuevamente.

-Tranquila, respira mas despacio o al final acabarás ahogándote- me dijo Matt, que me estaba sosteniendo para que no cayera. Realmente creí desfallecer, sobre todo cuando vi un ángel volando.

-Shana-sama, estás bien- preguntó Momoko- No te preocupes, llegaremos a un acuerdo para que nos dejen marchar sin tener que pelear con el pajarraco gigante- dijo sonriente como de costumbre. Se refería a la verdadera forma de Ceresmon, el dios, así que en parte no estaba de más conseguir salir de esta pacíficamente.

 **Narrador omnisciente**

Mientras Shana se recuperaba, Momoko pactaba con los digimon del bosque: les dejarían abandonar el bosque por el norte y así no habría un conflicto en el que habría bajas.

Ceresmon accedió a regañadientes con la condición de que no volvieran más. A su vez, Tai y agumon descendían la colina para llegar junto con sus amigos. Una vez que estaban cerca se detuvo para mirar atrás, comprobando que Kenta ya no estaba. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que no era tan malo como parecía y estaba seguro de que ese era el comienzo de algo especial.

Llegó a junto de sus amigos, abrazando a su hermana y golpeando amistosamente a un Matt que acababa de incorporarse al grupo después de haber ayudado a la ojiverde. Volvieron a emprender el camino, durante le cual les contaría todo lo sucedido.

...

Mientras..

-Así que la gruta del norte...- dijo Kenta.

-Sí, por lo menos eso dijo el Mushroomon- informó Lucemon.

-Sí, por eso tenían que cruzar el bosque. Vayamos a informar a Bagramon- ante lo que el ángel asintió.

-Si mis ojos no me engañaron, con los niños elegidos estaba la subcomandante de Seraphimon, ¿no?

-En efecto, de camino te contaré todo lo que sé- le aseguró Kenta.

-Este enfrentamiento será memorable- dijo emocionado por una batalla prometedora.

-En cuanto avancen un poco más sí, porque por ahora...- terminó Kenta riendo.

* * *

Y **sorpresaaa jajaj, bueno tenía una serie de cosas que aclarar creo pero la verdad no me acuerdo.**

 **Su queréis que se explique lo del el final con pelos y señales nos lo decís y se pone en el próximo cap, por si no se entendió bien mas que nada.**

 **Intentaré subir más seguido jeje pero mejor no prometo por si acaso. Un besazo y saludazo y que paséis una estupendísima semana.**


End file.
